Simple Kind Of Love
by mamare
Summary: "I looked into Bill's beautiful face, knowing this could never work but wanting to pretend, just for a little while longer." Tokio Hotel  Please review!  I ALWAYS appreciate constructive criticism! Rated M for language and strong sexual content in future!
1. Oh To Be Me!

Fan Fic

Rebecca's POV

After five glorious years and a beautiful daughter together we were over. I thought this was the man I would marry, that I would spend the rest of my life in his arms, and after 90 years we would still find each other beautiful and amazing in every way. We had grown apart, become different people. It had already been several months since we ended things and I felt oddly liberated. Even though I had loved this man with every fiber of my being I somehow, deep down, knew we weren't meant to be. They truly were glorious years. We were, on paper, the perfect match. Both calm, cool, and collected. We cared deeply for our friends and family, were hard working, kind, and honest. We liked a lot of the same things and seemed to have the same goals. Of course paper, like a relationship, can tear and tatter. I'm still amazed that, being such a self aware person, I sat in contentment for so long. For the most part he was an amazing man but I could feel something deep inside me screaming, "He's not yours!"

I am, in most respects, a simple sort of woman with many beliefs. I believe in love at first sight, mushy songs, and staying up all night talking. I believe in good and evil, right and wrong, karma and destiny. I believe in giving a hand up, not a hand out. I believe that snowball fights are good for the soul and chocolate can mend the heart. I believe that some things are worth fighting for. I believe in keeping those nearest and dearest in my heart at all times. I believe in treasuring defining moments in life, the points where everything leads to the person you are today. As I rolled out of bed and headed to the airport one morning I had no idea that one of those moments was about to occur.

It had been a short flight from Georgia to Texas and an even shorter drive to the hotel. As I stood at the counter waiting patiently a man named Kevin quickly gathered my key and offered to escort me to my room. It turns out he was the owner who had apparently decided to upgrade me to a suit with no additional charge. At first I thought maybe I had randomly won some sort of customer appreciate prize for spending an obscene amount of days in their corporation of hotels across the US, but as it turns out he had read my book and was supposedly "in love with the fictional stories my imagination could create". As we discussed my book and he revealed that he was a workaholic with no where better to be then at the hotel making sure everything ran smoothly. I felt sorry for him that night as I tucked myself under the king-sized sheets because even though I was all alone in that gigantic suite I had a warm home with a beautiful little girl waiting on me in Georgia, along with my family and friends.

I jumped out of the shower and examined myself in the hotel mirror feeling very lucky that pregnancy and I had gotten along so well. Truly the only thing that changed was I went from a very content DD all the way to a backbreaking F. My shoulders ached at the end of each day and I vowed that once my book made some good money I would get a reduction.

I quickly primped for the Tokio Hotel signing session. Slipping into a fifties, pin-up style shirt, dark denim, and some killer heels. I could feel the excitement coursing through me as I thought about finally getting to see them up close and personal.

Looking at my phone I realized my princess should be home from daycare so I called Ashlia's Papi to ask about her day. At three years old, it's usually not a very productive conversation but I still love doing it while I'm away. She melts my heart every time four little words come from her mouth. "I love you Mami!" She said before abruptly handing the phone back to Jason. By the time I reached my rental car I had already told her good night and made sure Jason was taking take of my animals. I'm so glad we never got around to moving in together. It made the break up much nicer. Honestly, I think we make better friends now a days, even if I did occasionally miss our romps in the bed.

Lord knows I love any sort of car that can rip through the streets and hug a mean curve so when I found out my agent had scored me a fiery red, M3 Coupe, stick shift, I was in heaven. I jumped in the rental and turned on my iPod. Cranking up the bass I selected the Zimmer Album and screeched out of the parking deck while I sang along. When I finally pulled into the lot of the signing session, I unplugged the iPod and brought it with me, along with some portable speakers. Making my way into the mall I quickly found the back of the line but kept the music going. Only a few close by knew what the lyrics meant but they belted it out anyways. We hung out and I explained a few of the songs to those that didn't speak German.

There were probably fifteen people in line that looked like they could be in there twenties like me. Most were younger but I knew what to expect so it didn't come as a shock, by any means. The line went at a snails pace so I snagged the phone out of my purse and dialed 411.

"Now what was the name of that place I saw on the way here?" I thought to myself.

"That's right. Johnny's Pizzeria! Damn good thing the place was at a stop light otherwise I never would've been able to read it at the speed I was going."

I got the number and had them patch me through to the company making sure to order a lot of pizza! I knew I wouldn't be the only one famished. I set aside the one I ordered for the guys, just in case, and grabbed five drinks from a vending machine as the line passed by, guzzling mine quickly.

I was the absolute last person in line but that was ok with me. When I got inside I could tell the guys were incredibly tired. I patiently waited for my turn to come. As I walked up, all the guys looked at the pizza in unison.

"Hey guys. I figured you might be hungry so I got you some food."

They stared at the box so hard I thought they might be trying to play some sort of Jedi mind trick on me. I stepped back, a little worried that I might lose a limb if they all lunged at the same time.

"I know it's a safety issue that usually prevents you guys from being able to eat things from fans so I told the pizza guy to tape it shut so you'd know I didn't mess with anything." I cautiously finished well aware of the crazed look on their faces.

Their eyes were stuck like a lion hunched down in the grass; about to spring for it's pray. I sat it down on the table and jumped backwards, watching as they catapulted themselves onto the box like vultures! They devoured it so quickly that if I hadn't carried it myself I would've sworn the pizza guy had jipped me. They sat back on full stomachs and all grinned at me.

"So what can we sign for you?" Georg asked

I held out my CD case and they all took turns signing their names. Then Tom pulled out a band photo and they each wrote their own thanks for apparently saving them from wasting away.

"Now if we only had a drink that wasn't water!" Said Georg, smacking his lips in disdain for the now warm beverage he had taken a swig of.

"Oh! I completely forgot." I spoke as I hoisted a bag up on the table.

With a thud the sodas rolled out.

"Are you a food angel or something?" spouted Tom

"No. I just know how it goes." I chuckled. "I've been doing book signings like crazy so I know how you feel by the end of the day. I don't know that I have nearly as large a following as you guys though."

I laughed to myself as they tried to place who I might be and if they knew me.

Bill quickly filled the silent spot and un-shamefully asked me,

"What kind of book?"

"It's about the things I've done and seen along with a lot of my poetry thrown in. I had some very crazy, very fun years and I felt the need to share some of my stories with the masses. This is definitely not the type of thing you'll see in the Oprah book club though." I added with a wink. "Most people don't believe half the stories I tell." I joked with one eyebrow hoisted and the other eye squinted, imitating the typical skepticism. "Lucky for me I have the friends to back me up."

"Do you happen to have any on you?"

Guess I sparked Gustav's interest.

"No. I actually didn't think we'd get to talk but I do have some back at my hotel. If you tell me where you're staying then I can have four sent over to you."

"You mean you don't want to bring them yourself?" Tom questioned with mild shock splayed across his face.

"Why so surprised?" I asked, curious to hear his answer.

"Because most women we meet are doing everything in their power to find a way in" he said with the corner of his lip turned up, showing just how highly he thought of himself.

"Well, I'm not most women!" I stated matter-of-factly.


	2. Umm, Yes Please!

Bill's POV

It had been another long day. Our fans are so amazing that I look forward to signings. Sometimes it can get a little loud but for the most part I have such a good time meeting everyone and learning about them. About fifteen to the end of the line I started to smell this amazing aroma. It smelled like, _sniff sniff_, pizza! I wonder if the guy running the store bought real food to replace the pitiful excuse they had in the back room. Ten away from the end, almost there. Five away, I might need to soak my entire arm in hot water. Two away, the smell is stronger. Can't move or I might bolt for the food in the back room. Last one!

Finally looking up, I see a woman standing before me with pizza in hand. Am I losing it? Has my hunger convinced me she's what my stomach's been screaming about for the last fifteen minutes? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself with the only good hand I had left at his point. "Ouch!" That definitely hurt so I must not be hallucinating. Just then she started talking. I couldn't even concentrate. My eyes were glued to the box. She said a few more sentences, set the box down, and quickly stepped back. We all made a mad dash for the thing as if it were the fountain of youth. I grabbed as much as possible while I watched Georg and Gustav fight over the last piece. I didn't remember chewing the damn thing and, frankly, I didn't care!

We all sit back with content stomachs and a much happier psyche. It was then that I truly looked at her.

Whoosh!

It felt like I doubled over from the sheer force of my breath leaving me, and yet there I sat, perfectly still. It was as if she were some sort of carbon copy that my body craved, itched for. Every nerve ending was on fire and I couldn't help wondering how she didn't notice this powerful link between us. She had short red hair in a cute but sophisticated cut, soft brown eyes, and luscious lips. When I hear the term "button nose", hers would be exactly what came to mind. The outfit she wore accentuated every amazing twist, turn, and angle of her hourglass shape. I could imagine myself tracing her curves with my hands as I watched her arch toward me, her body beckoning me for more. I….SHIT! They're talking! My subconscious heard her say something about a book so maybe if I ask about it then she'll think I was listening.

"What kind of book?"

Thank god! I think she bought it.

We talked for a little while longer but last nights partying started to catch up to all of us.

"Give me your info and I'll put you on the list to get backstage. If you don't mind, bring the books with you. I'd love to read it!"

"Great. When do you want me to drop by?" she asked easily.

"Do you mind coming 45 minutes before the show starts? We'll be in our trailer but I'll tell Damien to bring you back. He's one of the security guys that travel with us. He stays in the box office to make sure the people that are supposed to get VIP passes get them."

"Can't wait guys! I'll see you then." She said with a soft smile.

I watched her round bottom sway from side to side as she walked away when all of a sudden Tom jabbed me in the arm, jolting me out of the fantasy that I had started again.

"Inviting a girl back to the trailer huh? Isn't that usually my job!" He joked, elevating his eyebrows several times to get the point across.

"Well I figured if I didn't jump first then you might beat me to the _**punch**_." I said nailing him in the arm to emphasize the last word.

We loaded in the van and went back to the hotel but while everyone was laughing and joking, I was thinking of her. I had planned on calling when I got to my room but was so tired that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Woman!

Rebecca's POV

I hit the club that night with two of the girls I met in line. We kicked back a few drinks, guy watched, and discussed how our portion of the signing went. The girls were envious of me after I told them what had transpired. I told them to come stay the night in my hotel room. After all, it was most definitely the kind of suite one should share.

"We can stop by your places to grab your things, that way we can all get ready for the concert tomorrow night together. Who knows, maybe Damien will let you back with me if I give each of you a book."

I laughed at my own idea. They both liked someone different and I could care less since I wasn't looking for anything so there shouldn't be any cat fights between them. That is, if I could pull it off.

We eventually got back to the hotel. I walked up to the door and pushed the key card in but before I even had a chance to pull it out, the door recklessly swung open. I stumbled back in shock as someone almost knocked me over and wrapped me in the biggest hug I've ever encountered.

OK, one of two things has happened here, my brain pondered. Either, 1) someone has broken into my room and decided it's best to make nice before stealing away with my things or 2) someone I was hoping would come due to a slightly guilty conscience has decided to show her face after all. I was certainly hoping that it was option two since this person had my arms trapped tighter then a fat kid squeezing a Twinkie out of the wrapper. Finally I peeled myself off of them and placed my noodle arms on the person's shoulders to keep the poor things out of harms way. That's when I finally realized that my best friend was standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to get away from work!" I screamed in disbelief as I pinned her back to me so tight I thought her eyes might pop out.

"Well you left the ticket with me and I managed to con my amazing business partner into taking over while I'm gone."

"Holy crap! I can't believe you made it! I always knew deep down that Joey was a sucker for you. I think you could get away with murder when it comes to that man if you put on the charm." I said with a wink as we strolled through the front door. "You're never going to believe what happened at the signing today!"

We all sat down in the massive living room as I told her about the days events. After the story we decided to hit the hay. Christina told me we needed our beauty rest so we could go shopping tomorrow. She said I deserved something especially sparkly for my insanely good luck! Who knew where a shopping day with Christina would turn up? We crashed out with anticipation written all over our faces.


	4. Freedom!

Christina's POV

I quickly shoved as much as I could into bags before my business partner changed his mind. I called my driver and told him to get me to the airport as quick as possible all the while vowing that I wouldn't answer my phone if he called from the office. I hadn't had a vacation in over two years and Rebecca's pleading made me realize how much I needed one. There was no way Joey could convince me to stay, not even for business sake. Besides I couldn't wait to see the look on Rebecca's face when I opened the door to her room. I might even have a camera ready. Her expressions were always priceless!

My flight was a lot faster then I anticipated. I got to the hotel and asked if she was in. When the lady at the concierge desk said no I quickly explained who I was. She said she recalled Rebecca talking about me.

"I remember how sad she was when she said you weren't coming." the lady said with a frown on her face as if the pain had been hers instead.

"Do you think there'd be any way I could sneak into the room so I can surprise her when she gets in?" I asked with a huge grin.

"I don't know…" she replied wearily.

"Please!"

"It's against company policy."

"I promise she won't be upset. We were supposed to be sharing the room anyways."

She typed on her keyboard with her dainty fingers while looking at the monitor.

"Normally I wouldn't do this sort of thing but since you were supposed to be in the same room as her anyways, I don't see why not." she whispered as she programmed another room key.

I asked her to give me a call when Rebecca came in as I handed her a hefty tip. She quickly called over a bellhop who followed me to the room with my bags in tow. The suite she was in was obscenely large for just one person. I wandered through, eyeing beautiful pieces every step of the way, then found the TV hidden behind a motorized panel, plopped down on the couch, and ordered an apple martini from room service. I sat back and relaxed sipping my drink and flipping channels. It didn't take long before the call came.

"Madame, she has just gotten into the elevator with two other women."

"Thank you so much."

I jumped up and anxiously waited on pins and needles with my camera ready. Soon I heard the noise of the card key hitting the door. I jerked it open, my camera shattering to pieces as it fell to the beautiful granite floor. I was so happy to see her I didn't even care, after all cameras could be replaced. I leapt forward so I could give her the biggest hug ever. The dynamic duo were back together again!


	5. Beautiful Normalcy!

Bills POV

I woke up in the afternoon feeling refreshed and semi-normal. I gathered up all my clothes so I could send them down to be laundered. As I dug through my pockets to make sure nothing important got ruined I found a piece of paper. On it was the info from the girl at the signing.

"Rebecca." I read aloud, testing it on my tongue. I sat down on the bed and simultaneously noticed that she was staying one floor below us. Honestly, what are the odds? I sat it down on the night stand and finished gathering my laundry. As I put it by the front door I told the guys that I would be calling the front desk as soon as I stepped out of the shower.

"Please don't make the poor man wait this time." I pleaded while the guys rolled their eyes at me.

I went back to my room and gladly washed away yesterdays funk while letting the two shower heads beat on my tired muscles. Damn, a massage sounds good right about now! As long as the sound check goes well I should have time when we come back to the hotel to get ready…or maybe I'll do it tomorrow on our day off. That sounds even better. I smiled at myself as I thought about how amazing it was going to feel.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Walking into my room I grabbed the receiver and, as promised, rang the front desk.

"Front desk." A soft voice answered.

"Hi. We have a pile ready to go down to the laundry room. I set aside one outfit that I'll need tonight so if you can put a rush on it that'd be great. Just tell the guy to let himself in…" I paused.

"Is that all monsieur?" she asked politely accentuating the last word that I can only assume they required at the hotel as it wasn't the first time I had heard it.

"I was wondering. The girl below us, Rebecca I think it is?"

"Yes sir, you are correct." She said.

"Do you know if she's around by any chance?"

"No sir. She left about one hr ago with her friends."

"Right, of course. Could you please find out the friends names for me before we leave at 10:00 tonight?"

"Yes sir. I'll do that for you as soon as they come back in."

"Thank you."

"Certainly."

I hung up the phone and started to get ready for the day, as a knock on the front door echoed through the suite. It must've made the guys jump into hyper speed because I heard them running around franticly in their rooms, grabbing their dirty clothes and chunking them at the door. The bustle stopped shortly after and then I heard a polite,

"Hello monsieur. Nice to see you again. Is there anything other than the one outfit that must be rushed?"

I heard the guys rummaging through the pile, mumbling to them selves. Sometimes I think if their heads weren't stuck to them then they just might lose em. I couldn't' help but chuckle to myself at the thought of having a headless band. Deciding to leave my hair down I throw on a hat in hopes that I wouldn't be spotted nearly as fast out on the streets. I was ready to just walk around and explore some more. The extent of our exploring two nights ago consisted of going to the nearest club and getting damn near trashed. It was much nicer being in the states now that we were all 21.

I walked out to the living room of the suite and asked if anyone wanted to join me on my escapade.

"I think I just want to stay in and play some games or something" Georg said.

"I think I'm going to hit the gym today." said Gustav examining his arms.

I stared at Tom's back with a pleading face. Without even turning around he begrudgingly replied,

"Fine."

He was hunched over the pile of clothes still trying to figure out what to wear tonight. I loved that I could almost always count on him to keep me company when the other guys wanted to be hermits. He finally picked out what he wanted and handed it to the guy waiting patiently at the door with three other outfits laid over his arm. The round bellied man quickly bagged everything up and was out the door with astounding efficiency. Tom went back to his room and threw something on. Soon we were on the elevator with our security guards in tow. We walked outside and I threw on my glasses as the sun warmed me through to my bones. Amazingly, no one had figured out where we were staying thus far, so there weren't hoards of fans or paparazzi waiting for us to make a move. We leisurely walked down the street ducking into shops here and there. It was, oddly enough, a perfectly normal kind of afternoon. Eventually we picked up the guys and went to the venue for our sound check.


	6. Wikked Lil Grrls!

Rebecca's POV

We all woke in the early afternoon and started to get ready for a day of shopping and girl talk. I ordered a light breakfast from room service. After we were done getting ready we all sat down and ate while we watched a little TV. As soon as we were finished we piled the dishes on the cart and, on our way out, set it next to the front door. We took the elevator down and walked through the lobby, running into the owner, Kevin, as we crossed in front of the desk.

"I hope your breakfast was satisfactory?" He asked from behind the desk startling me.

"Yes of course." I huffed, trying to regain my composure. "We've set the cart by the front door for pick up. Don't worry about having a maid come. It looks like luggage threw up all over the place. We'll straighten it up when we come back. Could you please have her set a few more bath towels out though? I wasn't expecting to have this many people in the room with me." I said half laughing at the situation.

"Of course. You know, I would've just sent you the next floor up to the pent house but it already has people in it." He replied kindly.

"I promise the place is plenty large enough for all four of us." I smiled.

"Do you ladies need transportation? I can call the limo service to pick you up if you'd like."

"No. I think I prefer my rental. Thank you though." I answered over my shoulder as we started to head for the door.

"I'll have it pulled around for you then." He called out to us.

After a short wait we jumped in the car and quickly turned on the iPod. We all started singing at the top of our lungs to Tokio Hotel. I couldn't wait until tonight. This just might exceed my expectations, I thought to myself with a smile. We hit store after store and I could've sworn that I saw Bill and Tom walking into one as we drove by but I figured the guys were just on my brain. Our last stop was Tiffany's! We all walked in and instantly started ooohhh'ing and aaahhhh'ing at the beautiful and timeless pieces they had on display. A short, petite, woman with a warm smile walked up to us.

"How may I help you lovely ladies." she asked with dollar signs in her eyes.

"I think," stated Christina, "that we all need some thing very sparkly."

She quickly rushed us over to a case filled with rings, necklaces, and earrings, but most importantly, _**diamonds galore**_! I started trying on necklaces and quickly found what I wanted. It was a beautiful and brilliant, clear as could be, diamond, cut in the shape of a star with sprays of smaller stars dangling precariously from it. She boxed it up and after making sure Christina was sufficiently enthralled with the ring she had on I handed her my card thanking the heavens that I was finally starting to see some revenue from my book.

Christina picked a ring that would probably blind someone in a pitch black room. It was her all the way. The other two girls picked out small necklaces. Christina told the lady to ring them all up together. The girls tried their best to argue with her but she wouldn't have it.

"I said we all needed something shiny and shiny we shall have, and since I came up with this plan I should be paying for it. Rebecca knew I was so busy admiring my new ring that I wouldn't notice what she was doing otherwise I would've paid for hers too. As it turns out she knows me too well for even _**my**_ own good." She tried to scold as she eyed me.

"Moi?" I slyly replied as I gave her an innocent smile and batted my eye lashes. "I have absolutely no clue what you could possibly be talking about?" I finished, continuing my little charade.

We left the store and headed back to the hotel with oodles of bags in the trunk and the two girls holding on to their blue boxes as if they thought it might dissolve into thin air.

I parked the car out front and popped the trunk which made me wonder; if a trunk pops, alone in a forest, does the bell hop hear? He already had all the bags loaded on a cart before our feet even touched the ground. I handed the keys over to the valet and walked into the hotel with Christina at my side feeling like we were in some sort of I-Am-Woman-Hear-Me-Roar movie. The two girls followed behind us still clutching their Tiffany's box. I was afraid they'd crush the damn things if they squeezed any tighter. I saddled up to the front desk and asked if there were any messages.

"Miss Brown. If they'll be staying with you then I'd like to put their information in the computer. It's company policy." She stated, matter of factly.

"Well if it's company policy then we must certainly do it." I said, trying my best to hide the laugh bubbling up from her sense of urgency as I stepped back from the desk.

"Shall I issue room cards for everyone or will the two you already have be ok?" She asked me between the girls' heads.

"Just the two will be fine, thank you."

Once she was done we walked to the elevator and headed to the room. I laid my outfit on the bed for the night, deciding to soak in the tub and take a quick nap before I had to start getting ready.

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the evening. From the sound of things everyone was already starting to get ready. I straightened my hair and put on my make up, then stepped into my pencil skirt. I pulled my corset on and called Christina in to help me. When she walked in I heard, "Well don't you look quite the lady tonight?"

"Hush it woman. Come over here and lace this thing up for me."

"Where did you get this? It's amazing."

"I actually designed it and had my favorite corset shop make it for me."

"Well it definitely suits you, my dear."

"Thank you." I puffed as she cinched me up. "You don't have to do it too tight. Just enough to hold the girls up so my back isn't in agony by nights end."

"I know. I know. We've been here and done this many times before." She laughed.

Once she was done I turned around and stared at her.

"DAMN! You look fucking H-O-T hot!"

She was wearing a black halter that scooped so low it almost touched the bottom hem of the shirt. It hung loosely and perfectly with an open back that showed off the body god very graciously gave her. She had on a short, jean skirt that frayed at the bottom and her heels were bright red. I laughed out loud when I realized that our heels almost matched. I called down to the front desk and asked if we could take Kevin up on his limo offer from earlier, knowing the parking lot would be impossible to deal with. I put on my heels, grabbed the tickets and books, and hurried out the door. We waited in the lobby for our car to pull up and were soon on our way to the show with so much excitement in the air you could taste it.

When our limo pulled in I think half the girls in line thought we were the band because they started screaming at the top of their lungs. We couldn't help but chuckle a bit when we stepped out and they quickly realized we were of no importance to them. We meandered up to the box office which appeared to be closed, as I handed everyone a book. Just then a solemn voice boomed from the speaker and asked if I was Miss Brown.

I stepped forward and said, "Yes. Are you Damien?"

"Yes Mama."

"Well I have some friends with me and I was wondering if..." He stopped me mid sentence.

"If they will please tell me their names then I will see if they are on the list."

They each stepped up to the booth and politely said their names one at a time. The door to the ticket booth opened and a big burly kind of guy stepped out. He had four VIP passes with each name inscribed on it and handed the correct one to each of us. I was curious as to how he knew all the names but put it on the back burner for now. He instructed us to get on a golf cart with him and took us behind the arena through a heavily guarded entrance. He abruptly stopped in front of a massive trailer with all kinds of pop-out sides looking like a Tetris game gone wrong. He motioned us to the door, jumped back on the cart, and left us standing there staring in bewilderment.

**Esthero- Wikked Lil' Grrrls**

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

Dukes up baby! Dukes up!

You think that I'm a lady? You think that I won't fight?  
I'll make your eyes shine like a liliqoi moonlit night whoa oh  
You think you're my one and only, only?  
Sophisticated Yoni told me:  
"You gots to love livin' while you livin' or you won't love life"

I'm the high pimpstress, I'm honeybrown  
I'm the baddest bitch to ever hit this town  
Cornbread woman, yo ho and a bottle of yum  
I'm gonna have a party with my body, do ya wanna come?  
Well alright

Cause we're wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

Hey girls, I'm back again, that vixen no bell and that Bride of Frank…  
Bend the rules, headline "bad news", it's the Sisters of Salem, they on the loose  
Shakin' her caboose like Dottie, Octopussy like a James Bond hottie  
Smokin' like a Cuban, with a whiff like a rumor, better know what you're doing  
Or get kicked out right away, gonna hide away  
I'd advise you not to play with those

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight  
[2x]

Here come those devils, cheeky sneaky rebels  
Every day and every night, hot steppin is what we like

[2x]

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
Some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

Lock, lock em up tight, tight, tight

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
Some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

High stepping is what we like

You better keep and eyes on your boys and lock em up tight

[3x]

Naughty, naughty

naughty, naughty

You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight

Hot stepping is what we like

[2x]

What we like

I dare you to lay with me

I dare you to lay with me

Wicked lil girls

Wicked lil girls

I wanna have my cake

I wanna eat it too

I wanna have my cake

I wanna eat it too


	7. Say What Now?

Bill's POV

The sound check had gone off without a hitch. We all went back to the hotel and found our outfits freshly pressed and lying on our beds like a mother helping her young child get ready for school. Soon we were all showered and ready for the show, you could feel the tension coursing through us like electric jolts. Once we were in the van, it took no time at all to get to the venue and in our trailer. We sat discussing the show and goofing off until we heard a knock on the door. Tom jumped up and opened it when suddenly a strange look fell over his face.

"Well aren't you gonna invite us in?" I heard a familiar voice say with a slight southern drawl.

"Uh…yeah...sorry, please come in." he said as he stepped back, still a little bewildered.

When she walked in I was rendered speechless. And even though three more hot chicks filed in next I couldn't take my eyes off of her! Her hair was straightened making the red shine brighter then I remembered. She had hoops in her ears and a sparkly necklace draped around her neck. There was a corset like I had never seen before hugging every square inch of her torso. A red leather-like material with a white piece traveling under her voluptuous breasts and meeting up with a halter strap around her neck. When she turned around I realized she had a huge tattoo on her back. It looked like a poem or a saying with wings of some sort in the background. She motioned her arms as she introduced her friends. Her shoulder blades almost making the wings come to life. She had on a white pencil skirt and some red and white heels that Tom would definitely call "F Me Heels!" I watched as each friend she introduced walked over to one of the guys with a book and sat down next to them like a carefully choreographed dance. Tom, of course, had to take it one step further and pulled her friend, Christina I think it was, into his lap.

"Last but not least, me." She said as she walked over to me with a book in hand.

You could tell she was, in no way, trying to seduce but her walk had natural sensuality to it.

"So, this is your book huh?" I squeaked as she sat down next to me, her close proximity sending my nerves into a frenzy. She cocked her crossed legs towards me and lend against the arm of the couch we shared.

"This, is my book." She said with a proud smile as she handed it to me.

A picture of her took up the entire front cover.

"Are you wearing…?" I paused in shock.

"Saran wrap as a tube top. Yeah. It was at a gay pride party my friend was throwing. The stickers covering my nipples stand for equal rights and the skirt is just some rainbow material tied around my waist because I didn't have time to make a proper one." She shared confidently. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I didn't dare look back in fear that the guys mouths were dangling like dead fish. "My girlfriend and I used to make all sorts of crazy outfits to suit whatever theme the party was." She continued, as if oblivious to the four sets of bulging eyes staring back at her.

"So you're a lesbian then?" I asked, secretly repeating, please say no, please say no, please say no! in my head.

"Goodness no." she laughed heartily. "Although I am bi." She informed as a mischievous grin spread across her perfectly plump lips.

This is either the best dream I've had yet or I've died and gone to heaven? I contemplated trying to refocus my energy on the words coming out of her mouth.

"As a matter of fact, Christina over there had a threesome with me on a few occasions."

Yup that's it! Definitely dead! DEFINITELY in heaven! My ears centered on Tom's feet shifting behind my head. I turned and looked at the guys as they stared back at us with a mix of disbelief and, quite possibly, jealousy.


	8. Well F Me!

Tom's POV

What in the hell! I didn't think my brain could handle this kind of information. Not only was the fucking insanely hot chick sitting in my lap, well, insanely hot but I find out she's bi as well. As I stared at Bill in shock I noticed her turning to look at me. I quickly shifted closer, wanting to see if this was some kind of joke. She gave me a look that very simply stated it was all true and as real as could be.

"How did Damien know everyone's names?" Rebecca asked breaking the silence.

"Funny you should ask," Bill replied, like the previous conversation had never happened,

"When I pulled your info out of my pocket this morning I realized you were one floor below me. I called the front desk and asked if you were in and she told me you and your friends had left earlier in the day. I wanted to make sure they could come hang out too so I asked her to get everyone's names for me. Did she not tell you who needed them?"

They continued in their own conversation and everyone gradually followed suit. The quiet finally dying out.

"So Christina, do I have to worry about stealing you away from some guy?" I asked playing with my lip ring, hoping it might sway her answer.

"Consider yourself lucky as I actually just ended things with a guy around the same time as Rebecca. It wasn't terribly serious. More of just a fling thing." She said

A fling thing huh? She was undoubtedly my kind of girl, bisexual _and_ cool with one-nighters. We heard a knock at the door that was quickly followed with our manager walking in.

"Hey guys, it's almost time to hit the stage."

"Would you lovely ladies like to stand in front of the barricades to watch the show?" I asked everyone as my eyes boar into Christina's.

"We would love that." She whispered into my ear sending chills down my spin.

Damn, she gets better by the second! We all walked out of the trailer and headed toward the stage. Damien quietly ushered the girls down the side as I watched them walk away, ALL of them in F Me Heels. I bit my lip as they rounded the bend feeling myself gravitating toward them. Trying to snap out of it I turned around and realized we had all been put in a trance, as if their butts swaying from side to side were a pocket watch lulling us into a hypnotized state.

"OK guys! You're on!" I heard.

Time to focus on the show!

We rocked our hearts out. We all seemed to be feeling a new kind of energy as Georg and I ran all over the stage while Bill jumped from every speaker and platform possible. Gustav was nailing his drum set so hard that I saw him break three drumsticks, and that's just what I saw.

We finished the show after four encores and copious amounts of water thrown on the fans. Bill threw his towel straight to Rebecca which she ripped up, tossing all but one piece out into the crowd. I threw Christina my guitar pick and the other guys followed suit. As we climbed down the stairs Damien rounded the corner with the girls in tow. I didn't know how it was possible but they looked even more amazing drenched from the water we had flung over their heads. I quickly walked over and looped my arm through Christina's as I escorted her back to our trailer.


	9. As Unpredictable As A Hurricane!

**Chapter 9**

Rebecca's POV

"That was, by far, the most bad ass concert I've ever been to!" I said to Bill when he walked over to me.

"Thanks! I'm glad you were here to enjoy it."

I could tell he was still wired from being on stage.

"I should probably call and see if we can get our car here." I mumbled, thinking aloud to myself.

"Why don't you guys ride back with us? There's really no point in waiting for your driver to come back here when we already have a huge limo waiting to take us back to the same place." He replied.

"Oh?" I contemplated, a little shocked at the offer. "Well I don't see why not. I guess that does make a bit more sense."

"Then it's settled. We're just going to go grab our stuff from the trailer. Why don't you guys go ahead and hop in. We'll be right behind you."

"Ok. We'll see you in a few." I called out.

"Well ladies…..shall we?" I said precariously eyeing the limo.

We all climbed in and sat politely. A few minutes later we heard the back pop open, feeling the car shake as things were thrown in and the trunk slammed shut. The boys clambered in, almost on top of each other, quickly sitting down next to the woman of their choice. Tom tapped the privacy glass and the limo started slowly making its way out of the lot. Soon there were girls banging on the windows trying to catch one last glimpse before the night was through. We eventually made it out onto the main road and quickly scooted back to the hotel, all happily chatting along the way. When we got there we climbed out to a barrage of screaming girls and camera flashes. I almost thought we were at the wrong place until I saw Kevin trying to escort us in safely.

"Evening Kevin." I said once he had the doors to the hotel safely secured.

"Good evening Miss Brown. Did the driver treat you well?"

"He was excellent. Thank you so much for arranging that. It saved us a lot of craziness. The parking lot was already jam packed by the time we got there!"

"It was my pleasure. Is there anything else you'll need this evening?" he asked.

"You know, I would love it if you could send a few things to my room. We never got to eat dinner so I'm starving, and I'm sure the girls are too. How about you guys?" I questioned looking at the sweat-covered men standing next to us. "Would ya'll like to eat some dinner with us, or would you rather go back to your room? We certainly won't be offended if you'd rather be alone."

"We're insanely hungry!" Bill exclaimed.

"Hopefully you guys won't try to take off my arm this time, huh?" I joked, jabbing Bill in the side with my elbow.

It felt at ease around him, like we had been friends for years. I rarely had this sort of instant connection with a person but there was something about him that calmed me, like the lavender spray I use on my pillow to remind me of home.

"If you don't mind, Kevin, I'd rather go to the grocery store and get what I need if you could just make sure that I have all of the cooking tools I could ever possibly need in the room?"

"That is if you guys are all right with Christina and me cooking you guys dinner?" I replied, looking at Bill, as he seemed to be the spokesperson for them all anyways.

"Sure, I guess that would be ok but Tom and I are vegetarians so if that's any trouble we could just go out somewhere?"

"No! It's no problem at all! We're going to head out now. If Stephanie and Lisa want to show you guys to the room then ya'll can just hang until we get back."

"We'll just head up to our room so we can shower real quick and then we'll go down to meet the girls after."

"Sounds good. See you guys in a little while."

Christina and I hopped into the rental and squeaked through all the photographers, trying my hardest not to run over a toe. Once we hit the road we couldn't hold back anymore.

"Christina! Did you see how freaking hot Bill was on that stage?"


	10. A Moment Carved In Time!

**Chapter 10**

Bill's POV

We jumped on the stage with a new kind of energy. I can't quite explain how I felt but there was definitely strength coursing through my veins. I ran all over the place feeling renewed with each step I took. The crowd surged around me, screaming louder and louder, jumping up like fish trying to get out of a barrel. I tried my hardest not to focus on the human being standing right below me, fearing that I might falter the second my eyes landed on her. When the concert ended I finally gave in as I threw her the towel, my heart shattering into a million pieces at her simple beauty.

We loaded our stuff in the car and got to know each other a little better on our way to the hotel before the reality of being a star kicked in again. Normally it didn't bother us at all but for some reason, this time, I felt like I they were invading on a private moment, something only she and I should be sharing.

"Would ya'll like to eat some dinner with us, or would you rather go back to your room? We certainly won't be offended if you'd rather be alone."

I reveled in the idea of spending more time with her, feeling Tom jab me in the back.

"We're insanely hungry!" Bill exclaimed.

Once we were in our room we all quickly jumped in the shower and got some-what presentable. Leaving my hair down, a skull cap on, and no make-up I walked through the door of their suit, realizing that it was almost identical to ours.

Georg and Gustav were already on the couch with the girls next to them, channel surfing so I decided to join them, Tom following suit after a few minutes. After what seemed like a decade they finally walked through the door with a service cart full of groceries. I whirled around, eyeing her every movement. Christina had apparently opened a bottle of wine and right before Tom got up he kicked my foot insanely hard.

"Ouch." I whispered, shaking the pain away before I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

My shyness took over as I helped her unload groceries onto the counters, putting the refrigerator items where they belonged. Eventually I worked up the courage to say something after a little peep talk and realizing that Tom and Christina were deep in their own conversation.

"So what fine cuisine will you ladies be cooking us tonight?" I questioned her, trying desperately to hide the heat rising up on my cheeks. My mouth started watering the second she described the first dish. It was then that I realized she was vegetarian as well!

We all crowded around the table and chewed in hushed silence at the amazing food in our mouths. It was indescribable! The "meat" loaf melted in my mouth, the macaroni was so cheesy it literally had strings dangling with every bite, and the cobbler was the perfect combination of sweet and tangy.

A phone call interrupted a perfect evening.

""I really think I've had enough for the night." Tom said.

I could hear him in my thoughts, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay here!"

"Me too, maybe you should go without us this time." I replied, excited at the idea of spending as much time alone with Rebecca as possible.

I sat down on the couch next to her, feeling the hairs on my arm stand on end with electricity.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked casually.

"Sure." I replied, trying my hardest not to show how useless my brain was right now.

I grabbed the first thing I found in the DVD cabinet they had next to the TV and popped it in.

After a few minutes "Titanic" flashed across the screen.

Fuck! What have I've done? I always cry during this movie!

"Oh man!" she exclaimed. "The water works are sure to start for me tonight."

"Glad I'm not the only one." I spouted, feeling relief wash over me.

She grabbed the phone with a silly grin on her face.

"Do you mind sending up a box of tissues please? I have a feeling we're going to need it." She asked the front desk lady. "Also, do you happen to have any popcorn? Extra butter please."

I was trying my hardest to hold back the laughter as she set the receiver back down in the cradle.

"You're quite the clown, you know that?"

"Thank you, thank you!" She replied, jumping up from the couch and bowing to the now empty room. "I'll be here for at least the next two hours."

Where did Tom and Christina run off to, I wondered?

Rebecca's phone shimmed on the table next to me and she quickly scooped it up, checking something and then setting it down again.

A knock on the front door announced the food and tissues arrival.

I hopped up and grabbed them from the concierge, settling myself back down on the couch next to her. In an instant she was right next to me, her head resting on my shoulder as I spastically pressed play on the DVD remote. I sat the popcorn on my lap and cautiously wrapped my free arm around her, making her snuggle just a bit closer. We sat and watched the movie together, the scenes playing themselves out in a haze, her head soon ending up in my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair.

As the intense love scene played across the TV, she shifted, looking into my eyes. They were filled with spark and intensity, almost pleading with me to touch her. I traced the side of her face, my fingertips on fire from the softness of her skin. On it's own accord my hand slid behind her head and pulled her closer, my eyes boring into hers so deeply I swear I could see her soul. Our faces mere inches apart, I could feel the heat rising off of her, could hear the pulsing of her heartbeat barely over powering the intensity of my own. We slowly moved closer and closer until my body screamed to feel her, and just when I couldn't take anymore she was there, our lips meeting, for only a second. My walls crashed down around me, my heart filling to the brim as she leaned up and kissed me once more before falling back into my lap. Her eyes fluttered open, soft brown peering back at me. How could I have possibly lived before her?


	11. The Simple Things Pale In Comparison!

**Chapter 11**

**Christina's POV **

After a successful shopping trip all I wanted to do was open the bottle of wine and get to know Tom a bit more. As I popped the cork I couldn't stop hoping it would spark his interest, giving us a common ground to start from. My mind sang a silent song when he asked, "Whatchya got there?"

I noticed him walking towards me out of the corner of my eye but played it cool, pretending his close proximity didn't faze me in the least. In reality my heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump straight through my chest. We carried on a nice, polite conversation as we all sat down for dinner and clean up was taken care of. Soon the night took an interesting turn as all but Tom and Bill left, creating a completely different atmosphere as soon as the door latched behind the crowd.

"Would you like to join me for a drink at the bar downstairs?" Tom questioned with one eyebrow cocked.

"That depends…" I trailed.

"And what exactly does it depend on?"

"You don't plan on getting me drunk so you can take advantage of poor little `ol me now do you?" I teased pulling the hotel key, my ID, and some cash from my purse and quickly stuffing it in the front pocket of my jean skirt. Once we walked into the hallway and onto the elevator I grabbed my phone from the opposite pocket and quickly typed a message to Rebecca.

"Gone to the bar with Tom. If I can get down his pants tonight I'll let you know what to expect…that is if you don't get to Bill first ;)"

I snickered to myself as I thought about all the fun possibilities that the night could hold.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked scooting just a little closer, trying to pretend he wasn't peering down my shirt.

"Rebecca just sent me a joke, that's all." I relied, smiling inward as I took one step away and bent over a tad to scratch a phantom itch on my leg, thoroughly enjoying this little game we were playing.

I could see his mouth fall just a tad in the mirror on the wall before he quickly regained his composure. The elevators' sound signified that we had reached our destination, which prompted me to stand up nice and straight.

"After you Madame." Tom drew, sweeping his arm out in front of him with as much grandeur as a doorman.

I swiftly walked out in front of him, swaying my hips just to make sure his attention was squarely focused on my rear all the way to the high top counter at the bar before primly sitting on the edge of a stool.

"How can I serve you tonight" The bartender asked, his voice laden with innuendo as he gave me an obvious up and down, not offering Tom a single glance.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest merlot." Tom spoke up placing his hand at the small of my back, his tone blatantly stating that I was his.

I felt a chill race up my spine at the wicked thought of truly being claimed by him. My gut reaction sent sparks down my arms, making my fingers clench around each other. We snagged a secluded booth, away from prying eyes, as we sipped from our separate glasses. A hushed silence briefly fell over the table before Tom uttered in what I can only assume was supposed to be his smooth voice," So, you come here often?"

"Is that really how you get all the ladies?" I joked, peering over the rim of my glass at him.

The playful banter continued well into the middle of the bottle but suddenly things changed, providing a much more serious side.

"So what do that you look for in a guy?" Tom questioned, leaning in close over the hard surface, his soft brown eyes full of energy and something that I couldn't quite place.

Trying not to lay all my cards on the table I kept it as simple as possible.


	12. Lunacy Abounds!

**Chapter 12**

**Tom's POV **

I sank back into the soft seat of the booth and contemplated for a brief moment, what is it that I truly wanted in a woman? Hmmm, she'd have to be loyal, kind, a little crazy, definitely a naughty one. What else, what else? She would have to be in it for the right reason, not because I'm famous or rich but because she honestly wanted me for me! The more I thought about it the more impossible it seemed to explain, I felt like I would know if she was right from the moment I met her. Shoot me dead for thinking it but I sort of had that feeling right now as I stared through my half empty goblet at elegant fingers wrapped around the stem of her own wineglass.

"So what do you look for in a guy?" I questioned, as I leaned in, instinct drawing me closer by the second. I had no clue I was holding my self completely still until her answer caused a sharp drawl of breath, filling me lungs to the brink.

"I want someone real." She replied, matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help the reaction that poured through my body, slightly taken aback at her answer. I thought about the statement, trying to figure out exactly what the words meant but how could a person that hadn't spoken them explain something so vague? With a knee jerk reaction I skimmed out of the booth I had been in and slide up next to her, feeling my fingers itch in a way I had never felt before, tingling to touch her. Feeling her eyes on me I turned to see a face that was slightly shocked by my sudden move. Something miraculous happened the exact moment that our eyes met, I swear time ceased to exist. There was no one else in this world but us, no noises, no movements, just complete and perfect silence.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The asshole bartender panted over my head, completely oblivious to the moment Christina and I had just shared, that one moment in time that changed my mind about where I had hoped this would lead.

In a split second I knew exactly what I wanted from her! It was probably going to be a hard road but hopefully it would be worth it. I was praying I didn't get burned as I grabbed her hand, helping her from the seat we had just shared, that itching sensation winding through my body, limb to limb. As soon as the elevator doors shut I intertwined my fingers through hers, the sensation setting me on fire. The elevator's soft beep signified that we were here. The doors slide open to my suit as I pulled her through the front door, setting the bottle on the first flat surface I could find before I swung her into me, slamming my lips to hers. I couldn't control myself, couldn't keep my hands off of her. They slid up and down her back over and over before they finally cupped her ass and pulled her into me tighter. Her breath came out ragged as we melded into each other, tugging and pulling, slowly tripping our way back to my room. I cursed the handle as I struggled to get the door open before she pinned me up against the wall my hands losing their focus, cupping her face and pulling her back to me every time her lips left mine. I felt like I could die from the sheer bliss of her, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way her body felt pressed up against mine, and then suddenly, there was complete emptiness. I tried to look at her but I felt crossed eyed, my pupils refusing to focus. Eventually I saw the look on her face, flushed with desire, her lips round and swollen, lust burning so deep in her beautiful blue eyes that my heart felt like it might shatter into tiny little pieces if I ever saw her cry.

"Where'd you go?" I murmured, trying to make my brain function on a semi-normal level again, confused by her actions.

"I just…," she huffed, trying to complete her train of thought. "I just think maybe this could be something more. Please tell me if I'm wrong but back there in the bar, something screamed inside me that this was more then a one night stand." She finally finished, still breathless.

Relief washed over me as I reached the side of her face, twisting my finger around a few tendrils that had escaped from behind her ear. Her face leaned into my hand as I leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. I left my lips there as I tried to find the words to portray how I felt.

"I like you…a lot."

Well that was extremely profound of me. Geesh! I think she actually turned my brain into mush.

"Ok then." Was all she replied with before I bent down and kissed her again, softly, not filled with lust this time but over flowing with a need. There was a need deep inside me that wanted to know every single thing about her before we had to leave for LA tomorrow.


	13. Wow!  Yup!

Rebecca's POV

How could I have possibly breathed before him? There was an incessant pull in me every time he was near like a magnet running towards a fridge. I knew something was there but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I hadn't planned on having feelings for this man. Hell, I hadn't planned on having feelings for _any_ man, so I just pretended they didn't exist and tried not to think about how good it felt when my cheek touched his shoulder.

After leaning on Bill for a while I started to get a crick in my neck. With a quick stretch I slide my head into his lap, his hand instantly gravitating to my hair. My heart picked up it's pace as I tried my hardest to calm the fuck down. What was wrong with me? Christ! It's not like I've never had a guy play with my hair before.

"Those guys were never Bill!" my subconscious screamed to me.

As soon as I saw a hand scrap down the car window on the TV I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of an intense love scene and my heart losing it's rhythm from a guy just barely touching my hair, it was all too much. I slowly turned my head, hoping he wouldn't stop. I was shocked to see that he was focused on me, not the movie. Once the astonishment subsided I truly studied him, the look I saw radiating deep from behind his eyes made my lungs clinch down.

"Touch me." They pleaded. "Please! Just love me!"

His fingers set my skin on fire, leaving trails burning in their wake as they traced their way up and down the side of my face. I felt his slim fingers tangle with the hair at the nape of my neck. A moan tried to battle it's way out of my mouth while I tried even harder to keep it at bay. I felt him pulling me closer, my eyes never quite able to look away from the deep brown rimmed in coal. It felt like an eternity had passed before we were finally nose to nose. My body writhed with passion as his fingers twisted a little deeper in my hair, the thumping of my heart so strong I swore it was pounding out a song just for us.

"YES!" my brain screamed when we finally touched.

His lips reminded me of the softest velvet and then they were gone.

My body yearned for more as I wrapped my hand around the side of his face and pulled his parted lips back to mine. I couldn't leave, couldn't let go, my fingers clenching around the back of his neck for just a few more seconds. It felt like I needed a crow bar to wrench them free but by shear willpower I managed to let go as my head fell back to his lap, still staring at the stars etched on the inside of my eyelids.

If I opened my eyes then surely I would find regret, a look that would very simply let me off the hook. Although he had kissed me chances are it was from a place of lust, not desire or want. I'm sure that it had nothing to do with me specifically and everything to do with the circumstances we found ourselves in; dimmed lights, a romantic movie, close proximity to each other, not a soul around but us. Every guy I had ever met would take advantage of a situation like this but it rarely meant more then "Let's fuck." I resigned myself to this theory, knowing it's what my brain wanted, my heart holding out hope that I might be wrong.

Finally allowing myself to glance into those vast brown eyes I found no repentance, no desire to be rid of me, in fact, quite the opposite. A gentle smile splayed across his face. I felt the left side of my mouth turn up in response while my heart secretly trampled on my need to be sensible.

"Wow!" Was all that my mouth could articulate at this exact moment in time, as I tried desperately to make sense of it all.

"Yup!" Is all he answered in return.

With that I tore my eyes from this Grecian god that had just turned my world upside down and tried my best to concentrate on the movie running across the TV in fragments, my brain unwilling to cooperate.

When the credits rolled, I sat up and stretch my legs out in front of me, feeling my limbs come alive again as the blood rushed through them freely.

"So what do you want to do now?" I questioned staring hesitantly at the single red heart in the middle of each white lacquered toenail, completely unsure of where the kiss had led us.

"I'm actually pretty wiped from the concert so I'm going to head to bed." Bill replied, his eyes drooping more with each passing second.

"Oh man, you look pitiful!" I declared when I finally allowed myself to gaze upon his perfect features again. I watched his eyes drop close and then pop open in desperation over and over again, taking longer to open each time before finally giving in to his exhaustion. Although I wasn't sure I was making the right choice there was an instant drive to mother as I softly slid off the couch and grabbed a blanket that was tossed over the chair sitting next to us. I took off his shoes and lifted his legs, twisting him around so he was sprawled out on the soft cushions, listening to little noises of happiness as he stretched out. When I leaned over to cover him up his eyes popped open one last time, staring into me with so much intensity my lungs simply stopped functioning, the air hung in mid breath. In one last burst of energy his hand reached up and pulled me down on top of him.

"Oomph" I huffed as my body collided into his, the air I had been holding now long gone. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, his arm resting comfortably across my back, and nestled my body between his legs. His free hand tangled in my hair, twisting little pieces over and over before it finally fell silent. I listened to his heart gradually change from fast and frantic to slow and steady. It was then that a nonsensical sentence spilled from his mouth. I almost didn't comprehend what he was saying the words were so jumbled together.

"I've been waiting so long." He barely breathed on the top of my head before a snore erupted from his throat.

I tried my best not to dwell on such silly words as I tossed and kicked the blanket in a desperate attempt to cover us. Surely it coincided with some dream that was currently taking place in his head. My eyes shut and I drifted off as the rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep.


	14. Delve Into My Soul!

**Chapter 14**

Bill's POV

As the movie continued I could feel the energy drain from every limb. I knew this feeling all to well. Trying desperately to fight it my eye's locked down tight.

"So what do you want to do now?" I heard, jarring my brain out of its sleeping pattern.

As much as I hated to admit it I really needed to go to bed.

My eyes slammed shut once again, my over active brain started dreaming instantly.

_I was running across a field when out of no where a stream appeared, a blanket rested next to the softly babbling brook. My muscles were tired. I'm sure whoever the blanket belonged to wouldn't mind if I stopped for a second. Resting on the blanket, I stretched my sore muscles. It was then that I could feel Rebecca's presence next to me; her kindness warmed me from within. Looking at her serene face as she pointed to shapes in the clouds I reached out, snuggling her up to me. I wrapped her tight in my arms and played with her hair while the bright sun warmed us. To say it was perfect wouldn't have done it justice. I've waited so long for this day to come, for this exact moment. The smile on her face, the love coursing through my veins, the sense of purpose and belonging; it was indescribable. An urgency to kiss every square inch of her swept over me. I rolled her on to her back and then_…

I woke up…

…Slightly taken aback by the sharp intake of breath and shocked eyes peering up at me in the dark. It took a second to comprehend what was going on but the moment it clicked every emotion I had just fantasized about filled me up again. My body pressed into hers as her back arched in return. I'm not exactly sure what happened next but something broke free, this primal urge poured through me. I leaned down and took her mouth as if she had been mine all along, kissing harder and harder, only breaking free to catch my breath and then start it all over again. My tongue traced her lips, ordering them to obey as they parted. I needed to taste her, the lingering butter flavor only made me that much more ravenous. I broke away and kissed down her neck, stopping every few second to nibble on her bottom lip. As I nibbled on her earlobe, her hips instinctively ground into me, a moan escaping from her lips. It was then that something happened, something that changed the course of my life forever. At that exact moment a light went off in my head and I knew. She was mine, all mine! I refused to live another day without this perfect being. Traveling up her neck to her luscious lips I felt a possessiveness that I had never experienced before.

Suddenly the door to the suite burst open as Georg and Gustav ambled in with Stephanie and Lisa on the appropriate arm. Rebecca's eyes shot open, staring at me with alarm. Quickly reading her face I couldn't help but smile before answering her question.

"It's just the guys." I whispered in her ear.

A look of relief washed over her before someone stumbled in the doorway behind us.

"I can't see shit!" Georg complained.

Seizing what could possibly be my last opportunity of the night, I brushed my mouth over her pink, swollen lips and nestled her in-between me and the couch, facing her toward the cushions before the lights flickered on over us.

"Hey! Turn that thing off!" I called out groggily as I looked over the brim at them, pretending I had just woken up and praying to god that my manhood would quickly go down before Rebecca noticed it.

"What's going on?" Rebecca echoed, rubbing her eyes as her head popped up in front of mine, peeking over the couch at the group of people.

I swear to you, the guys would've tripped over their mouths if they had walked any further. Gustav recovered a tiny bit faster than Georg before slightly sputtering sorry and wheeling Stephanie out of the room. Lisa followed suit, tugging on Georg's arm as he staggered out, the door slamming loudly behind them.

"That was some mighty quick thinking there sir." Rebecca said, still eyeing the door with suspicion.

She sat up on the couch and tucked her legs under grabbing for the remote.

Taking her queue I sat up next to her before leaning in close.

"Why thank you." I murmured in her ear.

She leaned into me as I laid a kiss on her neck, following it up with more along her jaw line. Before I even knew it had happened, she was facing me, her eyes closed with each new kiss I placed. The incessant need to feel her lips under mine again tugged at me more and more with each passing second. I wouldn't have been able to control myself even if I had wanted to. My fingers reached out and slid up the side of her perfect face, thumbing over her silken skin and savoring the sensation it pulled from within me. Pulling her closer our lips touched and my senses became hyperaware of every little move, every single heartbeat, every minute whimper she made. As I lifted my lips her piercing gaze dove straight to my soul and ripped away every single wall I had built over the years.

"I don't know where this is going but I like it…a lot!" I whispered before kissing her again.

I grabbed her and flopped back down, nestling her between the couch and me again before tossing the cover back over us. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and kissed her neck before she nuzzled as tight to me as humanly possible and instantly fell asleep. Not a peep came from her and I was scared shitless! Not a, "I like it too." Or a, "I can't wait to see where this goes." Zip, zilch, nada!

The pain of possibly being burned tore through me as I tried to get a grip on reality. "Maybe she's just really tired or she was so happy she couldn't come up with the words she wanted." My subconscious responded. But my brain's rebuttal did nothing to ease my fears.

I slipped off the couch and tiptoed across the living room, gently closing the door behind me. I rode the elevator up one floor but couldn't seem to make myself move when the doors opened. Instead I ended up riding all the way down to the lobby, walked straight pass the doors as girls screamed nonsensical things at me, and straight into the bar, grabbing the first available chair and ordering my typical drink. I poured it down as soon as it arrived and ordered another but managed to calm my nerves enough to only sip this one. My brain was running in fifty million different directions and none of them made sense. When it tried to convince me I should just go back upstairs and see what morning brings I was already comatose so instead of taking my drunk ass back to Rebecca's suite I walked into my room and fell to the bed. Before passing out completely I did manage to call the front desk and accomplish one last thing. If I didn't have her heart yet then hopefully this would do the trick.


	15. Silly Little Playboy!

**Chapter 15**

**Christina's POV**

His lips were plastered to mine. We were inseparable and while I tried with every fiber of my being to squash that silly feeling riding up in my stomach I couldn't help but think about it. How could my brain turn on me like this? A one-night stand is all I needed right now. I didn't have time for a man, much less one that traveled all over the damn world. But I couldn't fight the impression my heart was having on me at that very moment.

"Where'd you go?" Tom questioned, his eyes still closed as he searched for my lips.

I spoke the words, letting the feelings roll off my tongue as a weight lifted with each statement. What a relief to let him know…even though I honestly wasn't sure exactly how I felt in the first place. His simple reply was all I needed as he tucked me in close, a kiss landing on my forehead. What a gloriously misunderstood man he was! He had a heart of gold and he obviously wasn't as much of a 'Hugh Heffner' as he portrayed to the media. I had my guard down from the moment I met him. I figured there would be no setbacks in my plan to stay single with him around. After all, he was the infamous Tom Kaulitz, Mister Playa Playa himself. But some how or another he weaseled himself right in and I had no clue what to do with this new found information.

I reached for his hand and slowly enticed him back to the front door. There I stood, his hand in mine. I reviled in the moment before wrecking his lips with mine, knowing this would be one of the most passionate kiss yet. As soon as I could drag myself away I turned and strode out the door, leaving him in the dust. "Goodnight!" I called over my shoulder before I walked through the now open elevator. As I turned, I caught a quick glimpse of him before the doors slammed shut, a look of utter shock splayed across his face, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Now, you might be trying to figure out why exactly I left him when any reasonable girl would've stayed to see what would happen. Believe me when I say all I wanted to do was rip the door open to that room and throw him on the bed, knowing that he would've been a willing participant but I refuse to be another notch on his belt.

I floated through our hotel room not quite sure what I was looking for, finding Rebecca passed out on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder what had transpired to leave her on the couch like this. Plopping down on top or her I heard curse words echo through the suite.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, flayling around and slapping me where ever possible.

"So how'd your night go?" I questioned as I hopped up and down on her stomach like a little kid.

"I'd tell you if I could breath!" she huffed with each passing blow.

"Oh fine! You're no fun! I'll tell you about my night!" I replied enthusiaticly as I threw myself face down into the other side of the couch. "We went down to the barn and shared a bowl of wine and then some how found some shelves making out like high droolers"

"Wait, wait, wait! Start over and get your damn face out of the couch. I can't understand a single freaking word your saying, but I have a feeling it's getting good."

"So," I started as I rolled over, throwing my arms to either side of myself, "as I was saying, we went to the bar and drank a bottle of wine and stared making out upstairs, I fell in lust, got scared, and ran away." I finished, sitting up with a smile so huge I thought my face was going to split in half.

"Oh well that sounds like a fun...wait...what?"

"Well, it goes a little like this. We made out, I really wanted it to be more than one night so instead of giving him what he wanted I walked away. Quite abruptly I might add."

"Aaahhh, playing hard to get are we?" She questioned, knowing full well what the answer was. "And how exactly did he take that?"

"Based solely by the look on his face..he had no clue what happened." I finished, still smiling my stupid little grin. "And how did _your_ night go?"


	16. Crappity, Crap, Crap!

**I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'm apologizing in advance for the extreme shortness of this chapter by immediately posting 17 as well. I just really felt like this is exactly where it was supposed to end **** It's going to start getting much more R rated in the near future so keep on keeping on and you'll be rewarded soon ;) lol.**

**Chapter 16**

Tom's POV

She leaned in with lust written all over her face and kissed me with more passion than I had ever experienced in my life as a whole. As her lips tangled with mine, my brain drifted off into a whole new world dreaming about how I would lay her down and kiss every part of her before tasting her womanhood, how I would slide in with reckless abandon and make her mine, how after getting my fill I would take her in my arms and hold her until the sun rose high in the sky, how amazing it would be to wake up and see her face softened with sleep laying next to me but then she was suddenly gone. My dream world ripped to pieces as my eyes focused on her hips swaying towards the elevator. "Goodnight" she called out as she walked in, the doors slamming in front of her. My brain couldn't process what had just occurred so I just stood and stared, frozen in the entryway, not quite sure about what had caused the abrupt change. Should I follow? Should I stay? What the hell just happened?

Hours had passed as I stared at my bedroom ceiling with phone in hand, a text completed, my thumb hovering over the send button. The unknown was killing me. How do people put up with crap like this? This is why I hate relationships. The really fucked up part was that I couldn't imagine wanting anything more. Sick of wallowing in my own self-pity I jumped out of bed and strode to the elevator. Arriving in front of the girls suite door I paced back and forth, occasionally stopping just long enough to almost knock before stuffing my hands back in my pocket. After what felt like an eternity of nothing actually being accomplished I finally gave up and went back to our place but instead of going to my room I barged through Bill's door and fell onto his bed in exacerbation.

"How do people deal with this shit"

"Mmmmfff?" Bill questioned back, half asleep.

I went into all the details of the night, finishing with the rather abrupt ending that I had encountered hours before now.

Bill sat up like a vampire rising from the dead as a devious smirk crawled across his face. "Tooommm's iiinnnnnn lllllooooovvvee!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He hopped up, doing circles around the room chanting those over and over again before running around the suite in his little singsong voice, leaving me sprawled on his bed.

"Enough already!" I screamed as Bill tucked his head back in the room.

"Alright, alright." He conceded before plopping back down on the bed.

"What happened man? I just don't get it. I really thought things were going well. She even talked about how she didn't think it should be a one night stand!" And then it suddenly clicked. How could I have been so clueless? "She was running before it turned into exactly that." I said aloud, as relief washed over me. Finally figuring out what the hell happened was actually nice.

"You're welcome." Bill chirped next to me. "Night-night now."

"You want to leave me hanging too eh?" I joked, trying to play the puppy dog eyes that he always managed to pull off with perfection.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Bill slurred, obviously still drunk from his night with Rebecca.

"Nah. You really need some beauty rest. You're looking pretty bad there bro." But before I left curiosity got the better of me. "What happened with you tonight? I mean I did spill my guts and all. I think it's only fare that you tell me all your sorted details."

Bill emptied his obviously over stuffed mind, filled with wants, desires, and uncertainty. Once finished he sat back up once more, a look of hurt wrenching his typically flawless face into a squint.

"I shouldn't have run and I know that now but I freaked the fuck out!"

His pained confession hurt me.

"Sounds like you were feeling the same way as Christina tonight." I replied, hoping the words would put things into perspective.

"Yeah. I don't know. I swear it's like there's…" Bill paused before I finished the sentence.

"Something different about them?"

"Exactly." He answered in return.

I wandered out of his room and back to my bed, pulling out my phone for the last time.

Just one simple word, that's all I needed.

I hit the send button and fell asleep, as content as one could be in my slightly unsettling situation.

This certainly isn't how I had seen today going!


	17. To Be Or Not To Be?

**Sorry to anyone that's already read this chapter. I accidently loaded the unfinished version but here it is in it's entirety **

Chapter 17

Rebecca's POV

Knocking rang through the living room pulling me out of a perfect dream.

What the fuck!" I cursed squeezing my eyes shut just a little tighter; hoping the person on the other side of the door knew what was good for them and left me alone.

Knock, knock, knock. "Room service." A voice bellowed through the wood.

"I'm coming! " I called out before "damn it" tumbled after.

I rolled over and fell flat on my face. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled before realizing that I was laying next to the sofa.

"Room service?" The person questioned, obviously starting to wonder if they should stay or not after a solid string of profanities reached them.

I picked myself up off the cold granite floor before trudging to the door.

"Yes?" I snarled as I swung it open to reveal an impeccably dressed man standing next to a cart.

"I have a special breakfast for you."

"Special breakfast? I didn't order breakfast." I replied, not entirely sure that he had the right room.

"This is the Brown/Rosa suite correct?"

"Yeah. Maybe Christina ordered it." I said before turning towards the room she occupied. "Christina!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just because I could. "Did you order breakfast today?"

"Shut up!" she screeched back.

"That would be a no."

"Well it's already paid for ma'am." The man was definitely not sure about what he had gotten himself into. "I'll just leave it here for you?" He half questioned.

"Umm, thanks I guess..." I trailed as he pushed it in the door, quickly set it up on the table, laid a card in the middle, and then rushed back out, probably afraid I would bash him in the head before he could make it to the elevator.

Walking back to Christina's door, I knocked before opening it. Used to our normal routine I ducked just in time to save my face from a flying pillow.

"Breakfast is sitting on the table although I have no clue where it came from. Come and eat while it's hot."

"Whatever." She mumbled, stuffing her face into the sea of fluffy rectangles.

I grabbed two plates before dishing out the eggs, "bacon", warm biscuit, a dollop of butter and jam and situated myself at the table.

"Morning." I replied as Christina shuffled in.

"If you want to know where the breakfast came from so bad then why wouldn't you read the freaking card?"

"What card?" I asked before my eyes landed on the folded cream paper sitting amongst all the food. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"Probably because it's 8 in the damn morning and we don't function before 11"

"So true my friend, so true."

"Mmmm!" Christina mumbled as she sat down with a gallon-o-coffee. "Now this is the kind of breakfast I'm talking about."

We happily enjoyed our food and coffee in silence, still trying to wake up after a long night.

As I stuffed the last bite in my mouth my friend spoke up.

"So are you going to read the card or what? I'm dyeing from the suspense over here!" She asked, literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I suppose so but I'm sure it's just from Kevin."

_Good morning beautiful! _

Beautiful?

_I hope you're enjoying this breakfast and thinking of me while you indulge. _

Why in god's name would I be thinking about Kevin while I eat breakfast? That's a very odd thing to say.

_Chances are if your reading this then we've already left. We had to go to California for our next part of the tour. _

My eyebrows shot to the ceiling from shock.

_I was never very good at the whole goodbye thing but I really hope that you can find time in your book tour to visit us as we travel around the US. Here's my email: . Don't laugh! Tom made it without me knowing and then gave it out to all of our friends; I just never took the time to create a new email account. Please email me soon!_

_Kisses,_

_Bill Kaultiz_

_P.S. - Here's Tom's email too: Give it to Christina please. The boy is head over heels for that woman; he just doesn't know it yet!_

"What does it say woman? I'm not a mind reader you know!" Christina exclaimed losing a few crumbs from the half chewed biscuit in her excitement.

"I…I don't even…know what to think." I stuttered before pushing the card towards her plate in complete awe over what I just read.

"Sweet! We've got their email now!" Christina responded after reading the note in it's entirety. "So what's the plan Stan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you plan on emailing him or not? It's obvious you like the man otherwise you wouldn't have freaked out in the seat next to me."

I gave it a few seconds to all sink in before replying.

"Yeah I'll email him. Why shouldn't I? He's beautiful, talented, and oddly enough seems to like me. Who am I to say no…I suppose."

"Well that was a fabulous breakfast but I've got some sleep to catch up on and someone to email. I suggest you do the same." Christina shared as she stretched in her chair before hoping up, pushing it back to its original spot, and striding down the hall to her room.

Staring at my empty plate, I eventually gave into my friends' suggestion and wandered to my perfectly made bed. I fell into the soft sheets and stared at the ceiling, too wired to actually sleep. After what felt like an eternity I sat up, settled my laptop in front of me and started typing.

_Dear Bill…_


	18. There's No Time Like The Present!

Chapter 18

Bill's POV

It had already been three months and eight days since I last saw Rebecca and she was still twisting through me like a hurricane. I heard her every where I went. I saw her in the crowd at every concert I preformed. I could've sworn she was a few seats back during my last plane ride. I always knew it wasn't her but my heart still skipped a beat for one glorious moment. The earth and it's occupants didn't matter for one simple second.

We had been talking none stop; on the phone, through email, and even on Skype a few times when my brain told me I couldn't remember her perfect face anymore. So when we went to our California agency and sat down with some big wigs a perfect opportunity arose. The men were laughing as we strode in the office, a sparkle in their eyes about something they probably hadn't even planned on sharing.

"What's so funny?" I half smiled at their amusement while we situated ourselves on a plush sofa.

"It's just this petition we got from some crazy fans. They apparently want you guys to play in a state that wasn't originally on the tour. The amount of people that signed it is what's really funny about it! You guys would definitely lose money on this deal. Why in god's name would we even entertain this idea in the first place? I mean, they can't be serious!" The youngest and obviously ridiculously snooty one replied.

I looked at Tom, Georg, and Gustav and saw nothing but complete bewilderment. He obviously had no clue about us as a band; the undying loyalty and gratitude we have for our fans never wavers. Anger and frustration quickly built up from the six simple sentences Mr. Snooty McSnooterton had spoken and I felt quite compelled to share my two cents.

"Our fans are important to us no matter how many or how few! They are what make us Tokio Hotel, the German band that some how got lucky enough to be touring in the U.S. With out them we would still be playing in smoky bars with an audience of five. You should never discount something like this. Doing shows where no one knows us is what makes us known. I'm absolutely appalled at your lack of insight and if this is how you run things then I have no clue how in gods name you got this far! I mean, _you_ can't be serious!" I finished, recycling his ending statement to get my point across.

"I do apologize for Samuel. He's a bit green behind the ears. You see, he's my nephew and recently asked to work here so I let him sit in on our meeting. I wanted him to have a better understanding of how things ran but he was supposed to just sit back and _observe_." One of the other men finished, throwing dagger stares as he landed on the last word.

"I understand and, I speak for all of us here, we would appreciate it if he could do exactly that. Can I ask where it is the fans are asking us to play?" I questioned. "I'm just curious."

"Well it seems you have some what of a following in Georgia. I know this is supposed to be your last stop before you go back and start recording the new album so we weren't planning on presenting it to you."

My eyes widened. I could feel my heart racing at the thought of her lips on mine again, of my arms wrapped around her, of actually waking up next to her just one time. A sudden jab in my side quickly brought me back to reality but my mouth wouldn't budge. I could see the man staring at me, waiting for an actual response. I've been hoping for this exact moment for the last 98 days, for the last 2,352 hours, for the last 141,120 seconds but I couldn't articulate the simple "YES!" my brain had been screaming at me ever since the word Georgia rolled off his tongue.

"We would love to do the show in Georgia." My brother finally spoke up.

"Are you guys sure? It's been a long tour. Maybe you should all just go home, get some rest, and start focusing on the new record. A few of you," the man said, his eyes darting to me for a brief moment, "especially seem to need a little R&R."

"We've lasted this long. One more show certainly isn't going to hurt us. It would be great if you could plan a lay over in Georgia for a few days though. After the long flight from here to there and then a show, the last thing we want to do is jump on another ridiculously long flight. Three or four days should give us more than enough time to unwind before making the trip back to Germany."

"If that's how you all feel then I'll make sure everything gets set up. You'll have two more shows here and then we'll fly you straight to Georgia. Don't be upset if there isn't a huge turn out. Based on what's in front of me there's maybe seventy-five to one hundred people max."

"Do you mind if we take the print out with us? We love keeping things like that. It sort of helps us remember where we started, keeps us grounded." Tom questioned one last time, with a smile I hadn't seen before.

"Sure I suppose. It doesn't matter to us one way or the other." He man said before handing over a few sheets of paper stapled together. "Now how about we start discussing this new album?"

Tom finished the rest of the meeting for me, casually taking over my usual roll as if he had always been the voice for our group. I just sat there, not absorbing a single word. Completely oblivious to anything going on around me and I preferred it that way. Instead I was replaying every moment Rebecca and I had already spent together, planned out everything I wanted to do once I was in Georgia, and might've even figured everything out for the next few years.

I floated through the next few days, the chaos of the airport, and the entire plane ride. My legs bounced in anticipation, my fingers twitched none stop to hold her again. I dreamed about finally being with her again, about how we would see each other through the crowds of people waiting, about how she would run into my open arms, about how the world would seem to run in slow motion, about how our first kiss would make the strangers around us want to instantaneously "ooh" and "aah" in admiration. It would be movie scene perfection!

As we filed off the plane, grabbed an underground train that would take us to our luggage, and wound through the maze of people I could feel my heart trying to jump right out of my chest. When we topped the escalator I saw bodies standing everywhere. I quickly searched, trying desperately to find her face, a face I had been waiting to see for much too long. A lone voice screamed my name and I almost tripped over myself trying to place where it came from. I twisted this way and that, only to see a fan trying to squeeze through the people as my heart sank to the floor. After signing something she stuffed in front of me I turned and looked back at the guys.

"She didn't come." I barely forced out, letting my carry-on drop to the floor. My bag seemed to have gained fifty pounds in two seconds.

"I'm sure she's coming Bill." Tom replied, slapping me on the shoulder one good time before a knowing smile slid cross the guys faces and they started heading for the baggage carousel.

I couldn't make my feet move, couldn't seem to make anything operate. Disappointment was a heavy burden to carry! Finally giving up on my fantasy I picked up the bag at my feet and prepared for an unbearable trek. Suddenly something slide over my eyes and everything went dark. I felt a body press up against my back and soft perfume fill my nose.

"I've got you now." A woman whispered in my ear.

The warm breath sent chills down my spine. Hair gently brushed along my neck as the person leaned harder with each passing second. I tipped my head towards the noise, waiting in desperation to hear it once more.

"And now that I've got you I think I'll have to keep you." The velvet voice said before light pour through my closed eyelids and lips grazed over my jaw line, sending my heart into over drive.

I spun around and smashed into her. Pulling her as close as possible. Her smile radiated from within while her parted lips beckoned to me. I leaned down and kissed her with passion as relief flooded through me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, our bodies melding together.

'I thought you weren;t going to make it.' I whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver under my grip.

'In all the time that I've been missing you how could I miss this. After all, I did start the petition that got you here in the first place and threathened my friends lives if they didn't sign it.'

I couldn't help but smile into her hair at the revelation. I swear I could've stayed like that forever but eventually the faint click of a camera was heard in the distance as paparazzi finally caught up with us.

"Let's get out of here huh?" I huffed, trying to catch my breath as I looked around for the right direction.

We quickly gathered my things before finding the guys outside smoking.

"Rebecca's going to give me a ride to the hotel so I'll see you guys there." I said quickly, even though I had already told them that exact same thing seventy plus times from the moment our trip to Georgia was planned until today.

'Christina said she'd come before the show.' Rebecca called over her shoulder as we left.

'I know thank you very much.' Tom yelled back in reply.

We walked through the parking garage hand in hand, weaving in and out of cars before stopping at hers.

"Well, this is us." She said as the lights flashed on a candy apple red RX-8 while the trunk popped up an inch.

"Nice!" I motioned before placing my bags and shutting the trunk. I slide into the soft seat and watched her start the car, buckle up, and pull from the parking space like it was about catch on fire underneath us.

"You may want to buckle up. I'm what some might call an aggressive driver but in Georgia you kind of have to be if you don't want to get mowed down. I am _always_ careful so there's no need to worry but still, buckle up." She replied with a smile as she gunned it out of the garage throwing me deep into the seat.

After a short, nail biting ride we reached the W Hotel. It seemed that no paparazzi had been able to follow her during her none existent race which was certainly good considering I probably looked like a ghost. The luggage handler grabbed my things as a valet took the metal death trap away, helping to ease my conscience a bit. Once we finally reached the pent house, we quickly stowed away in my room. Flopping down in a chair, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"What was that noise about?" Rebecca questioned, as she walked to my side.

"It's all just so surreal, finally being here with you again." I answered before pulling her into my lap. The warmth of her arms as they wrapped around my neck gave me goose bumps. Her warmhearted stare pierced my soul.

The moment was perfect as our lips touched, electricity shooting through me. I could feel myself losing control as the passion mounted with each and every kiss. Tangling my fingers in her red locks, I pulled her face tighter, my lips firmly secured to hers. A moment that had started so simply was morphing into something I had only dreamed about. I had dreamed about laying this perfect being on a soft bed and slowly undressing her. I had dreamed about the noises she would make as I tasted her from head to toe. I even dreamed about what it would feel like to claim her as mine, to make my mark. Oh how I wanted to shift her from my lap and onto the bed sitting just a step away. I wanted her and all of her!

As I trailed kisses across her jaw I couldn't help but nip at the exposed flesh on her neck. A soft moan slid from her throat making my body go haywire. I grasped her hips and straddled her over my rigid manhood, extremely thankful that I was wearing tight jeans today. My hands gravitated to her neck, pulling her lips to mine once again. Breath came out ragged, our hands rough with need. This was definitely headed some where I had hoped, that is before someone hastily knocked on my door.

"Bill? You here yet?" Tom called through the door.

"Yup." I managed to respond some how or another.

"Rebecca here?"

"Yup." She countered, her head resting gently on my shoulder.

"K, I'll leave you guys alone then." He finished as his foot step trailed away.

I snuggled her in closer and tried my best to enjoy this uncomplicated moment in time before the world started rushing around us again.

"Time for sound check!" Someone bellowed through the suite.

"Damn it!" Rebecca and I said in unison.


	19. And The Academy Award Goes To

Christina's POV

It had been far too long since I had seen my Tommy Boy! I barely held back the little girl squeal when he called to tell me they'd be in town October 26th for the last concert before heading home to Germany. While it made me extremely sad to think about how long I'd have to wait until I got to see him after this, I tried my best not to dwell on the future and instead focused on the present.

Had it not been for one of my high end clients that only works with me then I would've been at the airport when they arrived. I sat and listened to the client drone on and on about how they wanted this room that way and that room this way but I couldn't concentrate on a single thing they were saying. I had Tom on the brain and the only thing to cure it was seeing him again. Since this meeting was pointless I sent a quick text to Joey: _Call me ASAP and play along. I need to get the fuck out of here before I lose it!_

Monsoon echoed through the corridors of the giant home as I rushed to grab my phone.

"I apologize but if you could excuse me for one moment." I told the client before snapping my phone open and walking a few steps away to pretend like I wanted privacy. I knew the old bat would've found a way to listen even if I had walked to my car. "Hey Joey. What's up?" I paused for one moment to make things more realistic. "What! Chevy got hit by a car! Is my baby ok? Please tell me he's ok, please!" I called out, pulling no stops on this one. "I'm leaving now!" I finished, closing the phone with a rushed attitude.

"Is everything ok honey?" The over-dressed socialite queried with a worried look on her face. I almost felt bad for pulling this one...almost.

"I'm sorry but my dog just got hit by a car! He seems to be fine but my business partner is rushing him to the vet anyways. I need to go and be with my fur-baby. I hope you understand?" I questioned, knowing I would need her sympathy for this to work.

"Of course sugar! You go and be there for him. I'm sure he could use his mama's comfort right now." She answered while shooing me out the door.

"I'll have one of my associates call you to reschedule today." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the car. Trying to making it as real as possible I forced a tear from my eye before coming to a dead stop and turning to face the lady as she stood in the door way. "And thank you so much for understanding. It means the world to me." I called, allowing the tear to fall at exactly the right moment before turning towards the car again.

I drove away as the lady held her heart with one hand and waved with the other, a sad look covering her perfect face, perfect with a little help from a plastic surgeon no doubt. In all honesty, I did feel bad for using such a horrible reason but I just couldn't stay there one more second. Why waste time there when I could be spending time with him. I had been so excited that I didn't even sleep last night, I just paced back and forth for a while, re-packed my bag five times, made sure I had every section necessary perfectly shaved, tried on six different outfits, tried two different make-up scenarios with each outfit, and eventually settled down on the couch to poke fun at the horrible infomercials on Spanish TV until it was time to go to work.

After a quick explanation to Joey I hit the open road. Luckily my client's supped-up home was close to the W so it took no time at all to reach my destination. Based on the fact that there were no camera monkeys crowding the doors it seemed that no one had arrived yet. I pulled up to a valet, hopping out with my belongings, and had a quick conversation with the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Christina Rosa. Tom Kaulitz is expecting me."

"They aren't here yet so if you could just have a seat, when they arrive you are more than welcome to accompany them up."

You've got to be kidding. Yet another welcome desk employee that obviously has no clue how to do their job.

"He was very specific when he told me that I could go to his room regardless of when they got here so if you could just check your records then I'm sure you'll see that's it's fine I go on up."

The woman typed away, smacking at letters and numbers with her fake nails before reviewing my ID and then placing a keycard into the little black square next to her computer.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. Here is your room key. You will need it to make the elevator work. Just put it in the slot and press the PH button. It will take you directly to the suit. Please enjoy your stay here at the W Hotel."

"Thank you very much and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about me being here. I'm trying to surprise him."

"Certainly Mam. That will be no problem at all."

Grabbing my small overnight bag, or as small as any high maintenance woman's bag could be, I plopped it on the elevator floor. Following the ladies instructions the contraption shot up, soaring higher and higher, while I thanked God that I wasn't afraid of heights. When it finally finished the lofty climb, the doors opened to expose a large, open kitchen, dining and living area. It was masterfully decorated, if I do say so myself. A nice combination of high end, modern, and homey all perfectly balanced with one another. Of course I might be a bit bias since my company was the one that decorated the entire hotel. Thankfully it hadn't been me dealing with this job but I was more than proud to claim this under the Enchanted Designs name, along with the person that did it.

I did a quick search through the rest of the suite and finally settled on the room Tom told me he'd probably end up taking. After perching my bag on the dresser, I nestled into the soft mocha bedding and instantly fell asleep.

My brain slowly regained consciousness as words filtered into my dream.

"And what sort of treat do I have here?" Tom question, looking into the horizon as we stood hand-in-hand on a picture perfect beach

"What do you mean?" I inquired, facing the same direction as him.

Just then the sand gave way to wood as we floated in the middle of the ocean. I could feel my body sway with the waves but I only seemed to pitch towards the left.

"Mmmm, you smell exquisite." He stated his head suddenly nestled next to mine.

I leaned into him as he pulled me up in his arms, my heart skipping a beat at the simple gesture. As he placed a kiss on my cheek, the dream world crumbled around me, my eyes fluttered open and I stared into a flawless face, gentle brown eyes peering back at me. A smile tugged at my lips as he kissed it away. Before long our lips were tangled, tongues dueling back and forth. The passion mounted with each succeeding kiss until I couldn't take it anymore. My body arched as he shoved a hand under my shirt. A moan ricocheted through the room when his rough thumb grazed my nipple through the sheer bra. I could feel it beading tighter and tighter under his steady hand before he abruptly switched to the other side, leaving me breathless for more than a moment. When his lips landed back on mine they were ravenous and forceful, wanting what I so clearly craved.

I had been without sex for far too long and it was really starting to show. I had always been casual in the bedroom, a one night stand or booty call type of gal. Never really cared for relationships. It all just seemed so confusing and down right aggravating. Now don't get me wrong, this man may very well change my perspective on that one but at this moment in time, at this exact second, all I could think about was how long it had been since I had gotten laid. His hands roaming over my body, his lips demanding more, how was I supposed to think about anything _but_ that!

"Sounds check!" Someone screamed as it echoed through the entire top floor, and quite possibly the next three down.

My eyes popped open trying to will my brain back from the dream-like state I was in.

"And we were just starting to have fun." Tom panted in my ear as my eyes slammed shut once again.

When I finally willed myself to open them he was smiling down at me, a slightly devious smile mixed with…is that affection I see? Huh! Can't say I saw that coming.

"So you're coming to the concert right?" He questioned before placing his hand under my chin and bobbing my head up and down for me. "Great! I've got front row tickets for you and the girls."

"Girls? As in plural? I'm confused here. I thought it was just Rebecca and me."

"Remember the girls you guys brought with you to the Texas concert?" He paused, waiting for me to shake my head, on my own accord this time. "Well apparently Georg and Gustav have gotten somewhat serious with them and since Texas isn't too far from Georgia they invited the girls to come for our little mini vacation as well." He paused as an uncertain look fell over his face. "Wait, I thought you guys were all friends and that's why you were rooming together in Texas? Now I'm the confused one."

"Rebecca just met them at the signing and, being the extremely nice person that she is, invited them out for drinks that night. After a few drinks she apparently decided the girls should come and stay with her because she had that huge suite all by herself. She had no clue I was going to come on the trip after all. I figure she was just trying to fill the rooms so they didn't go to waste." I saw even more uncertainty wash over the previous look. "But don't worry they are really nice girls so I don't mind spending some time with them. The way I see it, I'll be devoting most of my time to you anyways so it doesn't really matter one way or the other." I smiled, hoping it would reassure him. "Now Mr. Lead Guitarist, don't you have a sound check to perform?" I concluded, drawing the topic to a close.

"I suppose they need me. I mean, I am the most important person in our group after all." He replied, that devious smile sliding over his face once more.

"I'll see you there. If you get too lonely you can always text me once sound check is done and I can scoot over to the venue early." I added with a wink.

"Don't offer if you can't deliver pretty lady." He replied before throwing himself on top of me and pelting my face with kisses

"A girl could get used to this." I mumbled through his braids before placing a kiss on his neck.

He eventually hopped up, tugging at his pants for a quick readjustment. "Like I said, don't offer if you can't deliver." He smiled after following my gaze to his obviously protruding crotch.

"Well, well! I think I've found the sweet spot." I verbalized as one eyebrow cocked to the ceiling, my words thick with innuendo. "I'll see you _both _soon." I called out as he walked through the bedroom door, laughing under his breath.


	20. Up In The Clouds!

Tom's POV

I wandered into my room only to find a sleeping beauty nestled in the sheets.

"And what sort of treat do I have here?" I whispered a little louder than I probably should've.

I dove straight into the duvet and nestled up next to her. Oh my god! She created the perfect perfume; a mixture of shampoo, body wash, perfume, and the soft scent that only belonged to her.

"Mmmm, you smell exquisite!" I murmured in her ear, feeling a slight shift as she rolled to meet me.

There was a natural attraction when she was around like I had been with her all along. My face leaned in and kissed her as every ounce of passion poured through me. My tongue twined with hers and we fought for the power. My hand had a mind of it's own as it slowly wandered down her stomach and back up the inside of her shirt, gravitating to her nipple. I could feel it growing harder with each pass and it egged me on that much more. Soon I was scuffling with her shirt, trying desperately to get it over her head without ruining the moment. Before it even landed on the floor I was ripping the hooks out of her bra as I jerked it off her. My mouth landed on the erect mound as my tongue twirled around it, making it even harder. Her body arched to me with eagerness as I hungrily devoured.

"What the hell man? You better get your shit together before tonight's show!" Bill

bellowed through the mic at me.

"What?" I questioned, realizing that I had zoned out for the third time during sound check.

"He said you better get your shit together!" Georg and Gustav yelled in unison.

"Yeah, well that's easy for him to say. He doesn't have to play a single instrument much less deal with his vocals, a keyboard, or a piano and _yes_ I know that a keyboard and a piano are pretty much the same things." I answered back, defending my over active brain.

All I could think about was her. I wanted to be get this sound check over with so I could get her butt over here as soon as possible. However, the more I thought about her the more I felt the music in my veins ready to burst through my guitar. With every stroke, with every perfect cord that came out, it showed that I was now into the musi.

"Welcome Tom, glad you could finally join us!" Bill sarcastically said after the song was over.

It seemed so much easier to focus once I took on that perspective. It was my way of expressing all the feelings I couldn't quite put words to.

"Seriously!" Georg reiterated before adding a quick "Sheesh."

We rushed through the rest of rehersal, everyone obviously trying to get back to their women as soon as possible. I whipped the phone from my pocket, finally able to make the call my fingers had been itching for this entire time.

"Hey lady. What are you wearing?" I jokingly asked. "We just finished practice so if you want you can head on over to the venue. Our driver will scoop you up when you're all ready to go. Also, one of the roadies picked up dinner so we went ahead and orders food for you guys too." I informed.

'Aww. That was sweet of you guys. Thank you. Rebecca and I were just talking about grabbing some dinner when we left. Well let me talk to the girls and I'll text you when we're all ready to go. See you soon.' She finished before a dial tone rang through the earpiece.

Soon enough my pocket vibrated indicating that they were ready to hit the road. We heard them befiore they were even visible, their voices echoing through the empty arena. I could hear them giggling and laughing about something or another. I couldn't help but rush to the front of the stage, with the guys following in my wake.

'Hi babe.' She said, a smile plastered on her face from the unknown joke.

'Hiya.' I grinned back before jumping off the stage and slamming my lips to hers.

'Rebecca booked the suite below you guys so us ladies will have our own room.' She informed before placing a peck on me once more.

'Oh.' I answered, taken aback. 'Well I suppose that makes sense.' I couldn't help but feel a little disapointed by the news.

'We just didn't want the news to have a field day and your fans to freak out. Just because I have my own room doesn't mean I have to sleep in it.' She added with a quick wink before kissing my cheek and turning to talk to Rebecca for a few minutes.

'Shall we eat/' Bill questioned, before grabbing Rebecca's hand and pulling her backstage.

After every one was sufficianlty full I took her on a tour of our new and improved set up. I showed her all the pedals I had to press for each sound effect, Gustav's drum set as she wailed away on a few, and how the trap door worked that allowed Bill to arrive on his motorcycle. We were nestled in our own little world under the stage. No roadies or workers, no bandmates or friends, just us. The moment grew with each passing second as she peered up at me, her soft eyes full of meaning. My fingeres wrapped in her hair as my lips landed on hers. We slowly inched back as I pressed her farhter in the darkness, eventually slamming into a wall. The passion rose with each kiss, my lips devouring every exposed inch. The seconds flew by as my hands wandered over her body.

'Tom/' Bill questioned in the darkness, his head popping down from the top of the stage.

'Damn it1' I whispered on her neck, breath grazing where my teeth had just been. 'Yes/' I called out, thankful that we were hiden in the shadows, as I tugged the straps to her tanktop back up her shoulders.

'Jost says we need to go back to the holding cell now. They're going to open the doors soon.' He finished before his phantom head disappeared again.

'Holding cell/' Christina questioned, half laughing at the odd phrase.

'Yeah. It's what we call the room venues stick us in before the concert starts. They make us stir crazy, we're cooped up in one spot with nothing to do for at least an hour, sometimes more.' I answered. 'I suppose we should be on our way.' I finished before giving her one last lingering kiss and grabbing her hand.

We walked in the room, everyone already settled in for the long wait, talking loudly and joking around. Eventually the time had come, as throngs of screaming fans welcomed us to the stage, our number one fans situated on the side. Bill sang softly to the side of the stage as I sat at a flaming piano. In between one of the many costume changes I jogged away , my lips landing softly on hers before runnig back to the middle just in time for the next song to start. The concert went off without a hitch, every note hit perfectly, every tune exactly in place, each one of us coming up with some sweet little geasture for our woman, the audience none the wiser.


	21. My Masquerade!

Rebecca's POV

The guys had yet another amazing concert under their belt. They were quite the pros at this point. Everything finely tuned and planned to perfection. We all sat snuggled up to our men, the barrage of screaming girls and camera flashes started all over again as we pulled to the front of the hotel.

Once we were safely inside I walked over to the desk for a brief moment.

"Hi. I was just wondering if there were any messages?"

"Yes Mam. A Samantha Tarkington called and asked you to…well…" The lady paused, not quite sure how to handle the situation before placing a piece of paper in front of me.

Scrawled in beautiful cursive I read, _Rebecca! It's Samantha. I've been calling your cell none stop today. You better call me back you sneaky little bitch!_

"She emphasized that I write it exactly how she said and to put three exclamation points at the end" The lady said, quite obviously fearing for her job.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my over zealous manager. She was quite the character.

"Thank you. I appreciate the message." I replied, patting her arm to ease the poor girls' conscious.

"It was my pleasure. Is there anything else you'll need this evening?" she asked quickly, trying her hardest to steer as far away from the original topic as possible.

"You know, I would love it if you could send a few things to the room."

"And which room shall I send it to?" she questioned, eyeing the guys.

"To ours please." Bill chimed in.

The lady looked at me to make sure that was what I wanted. I nodded as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Now, let's see. We'll need two bottles of raspberry vodka, at least six liters of pink lemonade, a two liter of ginger ale, eight large drinking glasses, fruit, and a lot of Fiji water. Is that workable?"

"Anything is workable for you Miss Brown."

"Please, call me Rebecca. Miss Brown makes me feel old." I said jokingly

"As you wish, Rebecca." She replied, trying it on for size.

The flashes continued all the way to the elevator as paparazzi shoved each other in hopes of getting the perfect shot.

"Why don't we all jump in the hot tub?" Tom asked as soon as the elevator doors shut.

"That sounds amazing!" I answered while my feet throbbed. For once my feet cried Uncle before my back. "We'll stop off and grab our suits and meet you up there."

"I'd rather come in with you." Bill said slipping his hand around my waist as my brain went on the fritz. What in the world was this all about? I questioned until my thought process was abruptly interrupted by reality.

OH SHIT! The place is going to be disastrous. We never cleaned up! Damn! Damn, damn, damn! There's nothing I can do about it now, I thought as the elevator opened to our suite door. Sliding the key in as I hesitantly walked through. I squinted my eyes until they were almost completely closed; not wanting to see the look for horror on their faces when the light bulbs displayed. I heaved a big sigh and flipped the first light switch I came to, preparing for the worst. Stunned, I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and looked at the girls as we played a silent game of "Who cleaned the place?"

Not me shook Christina's head, ever so slightly. Absolutely not, replied Stephanie's eyes. Me either, said Lisa's face. I turned and noticed the extra towels and realized the cleaning lady must've done it, secretly saying a Thank You in my head, hoping she could hear me wherever she was. The guys followed us to our own rooms, completely oblivious to what had just transpired.

"It looks almost the same in our suite, just slightly different décor. And we have a roof top pool and hot tub." Bill said with a grin as we walked into my room.

"I'll just have to see your additions with my own eyes." I replied, peeling the heels off my poor feet and smiling up at him.

"Hey, you're not as tall as me anymore." He said walking in close. Too close. My breath wavered as a crash of heat raced through me, spreading across me cheeks.

"No…I guess not." I whispered looking up at him as the room melted away.

He bent down and kissed me, a deep, passionate kiss. I unconsciously stood on my tip toes, my body aching to be as close as possible. He grabbed me around my waist and buried his free hand in my hair at the nape of my neck. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me hard, over and over. Every time his lips left mine, I felt like I couldn't breath. As soon as he replanted them, my lungs would scream with joy. The world started to re-build its self around us in little blocks as I heard knocking on the bedroom door.

"Are you guys ready for the hot tub or what?" I vaguely heard Tom yell as the rest of the room fell back into place.

"Go ahead without us. We'll be up there in a minute." I feebly called out

Tom's laughing was almost inaudible as his foot steps faded down the hallway. I looked up into Bill's beautiful face, knowing this could never work but wanting to pretend, at least for a little while longer. He trailed kisses softly over my face, not leaving a single part untouched, making my legs all wobbly and useless.

His voice filled my ears as he stared into my eyes, "I'm not sure what you've done Miss Brown, but you've made me re-think everything I thought I ever knew."

"Please. Call me Rebecca." I replied jokingly as his laugh grabbed for my heart, making it do somersaults.

He kissed me one last time before letting his fingers fall from my waist and into my hand.

"So where is that bathing suit again?" he smiled down at me.

I walked him over to the dresser where everything had been neatly folded and put away, reminding me that I needed to leave one hell of a tip tomorrow for that woman, whoever she was. I opened the middle drawer which housed my undies, bras, and two bikinis, noticing him eyeing the contents with intrigue.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see most of these on me before they get ripped to shreds." I joked while poking him with my elbow, feeling a soft laugh rippled through his chest.

I grabbed my favorite swimsuit and shut the drawer with a swift bump of my hip.

"Let me run go change." I called out as I walked in the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind me. Slowly undressing, I knew that if he wanted to see he wouldn't have to crane his neck too hard. As I changed in the mirror I wondered, was he actually looking or was I simply pushing my luck?


	22. Diese Liebe Ist?

Bill's POV

God this woman was amazing! Looking in her eyes, kissing her soft lips, just feeling her close to me, made my whole world spin faster than ever before. I was afraid to blink or I might miss something. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I couldn't help but recognize the love teeming in my heart. She was the real deal, about as genuine as they come. I could feel her watching me through the mirror, knowing she left the door open to see if I'd peek. The thing is, I didn't want to. I wanted to undress her with my eyes first. I wanted to come up with my own version of what she was like then be blown away by the sheer lack of my imagination. I could hear her feet lightly tapping on the tile floor of the bathroom as she hummed along to some unknown song. As soon as the sound changed from tile to carpet I stole a glance. Her swimsuit didn't cover much but it was more than enough to keep my mind guessing. I watched her saunter towards me, slowly. I watched her legs bend gracefully, her hips sway with a paw print on each side, her breasts bounced, her eyes smoldering, everything in perfect harmony with one another. When she finally reached the bed I scooted back as she straddled me, the ability to restrain myself failing with each breath. As I starred in her eyes, a sensation ripped from within. My lips covered her body in every place I could get hold of. The kisses were soft, gentle. I worked hard to control myself as she leaned her head into my neck snuggling, placing a kiss here and there. I cupped the sides of her face and pulled her to my lips as we kissed for what felt like eternity. Eventually she broke free as words spilled from her crimson lips.

"So, I think we were supposed to be up in the hot tub by now." She spoke with a smirk.

"I suppose so." I countered, willing my brain to come back to earth.

She got up on her knees, leaned down, kissing me one last time before climbing off the bed and holding her hand out. I gladly grabbed it, needing an anchor to keep my floating feet to the floor, and we headed from her room. We walked into the elevator, our arms wrapped around each other casually with a room service guy holding onto a cart obviously meant for my suite.

"Good evening Madame, Monsieur."

We politely nodded our heads. There was way more then what Rebecca ordered. I laughed to myself as I realized the front desk lady was obviously trying to recover from the message incident. There were at least 40 tea light candles, chocolate covered fruit, and champagne the whole nine yards. I peeked down at her, still in complete awe of who she was, what she had done to me. She looked up and wrapped herself around me as I pulled her tight, her barely clad body feeling hot to the touch. As we jumped off the elevator, I turned around and handed the room service guy a tip, whispering something in his ear. After I changed into my suit we walked up stairs to the roof and saw everyone in a massive hot tub, joking, laughing, and kissing. The girls were all sitting in laps. They stopped when Tom started laughing at us like he knew everything we had been up to. My cheeks flushed a little as Rebecca shushed him. We climbed in with everyone else and she quickly situated herself on my lap. I held her close, almost too tight, but I didn't want to let go. I was afraid that it would all turn out to be a dream and that I'd blink and she'd be gone. It'd all be gone. This feeling I had in my heart, my soul. And the worst part was that I'd never know what I missed out on.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked looking into my eyes.

Before my brain had time to recover from the gaze, I blurted out, "You."

"Oh yeah." She said with one eyebrow raised and a grin

"Yeah." I reiterated, very matter-of-factly before kissing her smiling lips.

For Christ sake! I think I'm falling for this girl. How could one month turn my whole world upside down? I never expected this, certainly not this early in the game. I still had so much left to do with the band. Hopefully there were many more years of concerts to play and CDs to be made. Hell, we were already starting to work on another German album. We were just starting to make a name for our selves in the US and now I'm falling in love. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here, not now! Then I turned and looked in her eyes and I knew I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but fall into head over heels, can't live with out you, can't _breath_ with out you, soul mate kind of love.


	23. Sweet As Chocolate! Hot As Chilies!

Christina's POV

When we walked into our suite I made a B line straight for my room with Tom following quick on my coat tails. I walked in and turned to close the door, running right into his chest.

"Shit! You scared me!" I startled, a little shocked. "I had no clue you were that close behind me!"

"So you were just going to lock me out then?" He questioned, giving me that token smirk of his as he squeezed through the door, brushing past me.

"Well, you said hot tub so I assumed I should change into my bathing suit." I answered sarcastically.

"Well you can do that if you'd like." He replied, sitting down in a chair next to my bedroom window and starring at me. "Or I could help you get undressed. I have to you warn you though, I can't promise I'll help you put clothing back on."

He was playing with his lip ring and as I watched his tongue flicking back and forth, all I could do was think about the damage he could do to me. As I imagined his tongue sliding down my stomach to my already moist crotch, an "Mmmmm" slipped from my lips by accident. My eyes darted to him but my face must've told the dirty little secret because he stood up and walked over to me, roughly grabbed the halter of my shirt and ripping it over my head. He let it go leaving my breasts exposed, the shirt falling to the ground as if it were under his spell. He reached out to hold them, his fingers centimeters away, but for some reason stopped. Instead he moved around my waist and unzipped my skirt, pushing it off and staring at me in nothing but my thong and heels. He ran his hands up the back of my legs and continued all the way to my hair. I grabbed his face and kissed him so hard I thought our lips might bleed. After a few minutes he pulled back, went over to my dresser, and started opening drawers. Soon he pulled out my bikini and walked back over to me. I started to take my panties off but he placed his hands on mine to stop me. He softly tugged the thong around my ankles, stooping down at the same time and undoing the straps on my heels, carefully lifting my legs and sliding the shoes off. He put each foot into my bikini bottom and trailed kisses up the front of my legs crossing just below my navel before he pulled them up. I held up my hair as he looped his hands behind my neck and tied the top, our faces so close that my lips begged for his. He kissed my neck as he walked behind me to tie the bottom part of my top.

I felt like my body was going to give out on me. Never had I felt such passion before. Never had someone undressed me and not instantly fucked me. This was all new. I can't even think right now. He walked back in front of me and firmly kissed my lips. I clung to him like my body needed him to live. After a few more kisses he grabbed my hands and said, "How about that hot tub?" As he damn near pulled me out of the room. "I'm going to go check and see if Bill and Rebecca are already gone." He called out, speed walking in the direction they went earlier. I just stood there, dumb founded.

This is crazy. He, I, we...FUCK...I can't even think! The Tom the world knew was not the guy I saw tonight. The Tom the world knew would never gently _dress_ someone. He would never, damn near, kiss an entire body and _not_ touch the good stuff. He would never _NOT_fuck someone he was obviously attracted to. Consider the attraction part a hunch here. His knocking echoed through the suite, but the finishing touch was him yelling at their door. Guess they wouldn't open up. I smiled to myself wondering if Rebecca was having as much fun as I was a few minutes ago. Just then he rounded the corner.

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned as a grin spread across his lips.

"I could ask you the same." I responded with one eyebrow raised.

He grabbed my hand and we headed for the door, making a quick stop at his room so he could pull on his shorts. A few minutes later we were on the roof.

"I guess everyone's still "getting changed!" I said laughing.

Climbing in the bubbling water after him, he pulled me down on his lap before kissing my shoulder and eventually landing on my lips.

"Sitting on your lap gives me an unfair advantage." I smirked, straddling him.

"And why do you say that?" He inquired, engaging my breasts in a starring contest.

"Because you not only have smaller pants on but you're wearing paper thin board shorts so I can feel everything." I whispered in his ear with an evil grin.

And fucking A was I right. I could feel how hard he was as I grinded on him in a mock strippers dance. As I pretended to throw my top over his head like I was trying to make a basket, he suddenly grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck. We kissed hard as my body naturally took over. If we kept this up, soon I would be begging him to do me on this rooftop with the stars as our witness.

As soon as things were really starting to get good talking penetrated the night air. Tom managed to release the death grip on my ass just in time for Georg and Gustav's heads to pop over the stairs with their girls. They eyed us like we were up to no good as we burst out laughing. I kissed him. This time softly, tenderly. I had to control myself as he scooted us around to the back of the hot tub so everyone could get in. The insatiable urge to moan grew with each new seat he moved over, his rock hard dick digging into all the right places. I enjoyed the short-lived moment and when he stopped, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with that token smirk of his. I swear I could see straight into his brain, where all sorts of naughty things were happening, and damn did I love it! I kissed him knowing that we would do anything and everything his heart desired!


	24. Shock, Startlement, and Stupefaction!

Tom's POV

As I stared at her standing in the middle of her bedroom I couldn't help but think things might be different this time. Every time she smiled I felt it warm me like the sun beaming through the window on a brisk fall day. I tried one of my usual lines in hopes that it would set everything back to normal, that I wouldn't have these feelings. Just a good fuck, that's all I wanted. Then I heard a moan slip from her lips and I swear to god my heart flopped like a fish out of water while my dick simultaneously stood at attention. I couldn't just sit here, in this chair, doing nothing while she's moaning like that. I jumped up, walking coolly over to her, hoping she wouldn't see my erection. As soon as I got near her my nerves went crazy and I jerked her top off. I had to calm down. "Take it easy Tom. This is nothing new." I thought to myself. Something stopped me as I reached for her breasts, a ting of regret passing over me. I _didn't_ want this to be a one-night stand. She was strong and sexy and I wanted to know her better before I fucked something up. So I teased her and tasted her and used every ounce of control I had in me to not throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out. Soon she was standing there and I knew if I didn't get the hell out of that room then the tiny triangles of cloth that were considered her bathing suit were going to come right back off again!

"How bout that hot tub?" I forced, pulling her out of the room as quickly as possible.

She looked a little shocked at the sudden change in scenery as I broke away pretending I wanted to find Bill in hopes that I could calm down for a second. I walked down the hall and knocked on their door. No answer. They had to be in there. I yelled through the wood to see if I could get a response while I tried to sooth my nerves.

"Go ahead with out us. We'll be up there in a minute." I heard Rebecca call out.

A laugh broke free at the thought that my brother could very well lose his virginity tonight. I rounded the corner as calm as one could be and took her up to my room. She looked at me with lust as I pulled on my shorts. Starting to get flustered again, I decided we should head up to the hot tub with hopes that the heat would help me relax.

We walked up and climbed in as my hands instinctively pulled her down in my lap. FUCK! Why did I do that?" I thought, as I instantly grew hard again. Too late now.

She talked and then swung one of her legs over my head. Wait. She just swung her leg OVER my head! Did I just dream that? I stared down trying to develop X-Ray vision to see if she had a fake leg or something. I think that shit just really happened…... son of a bitch she's grinding on me. If she doesn't stop then she's going to be in trouble. I noticed her pretending to untie her top and throw it over my head. My arms, having a mind of their own grabbed hers and wrapped them around my neck as tight as possible. I kissed her hard as my body took over and my hands buried in her hair. Her body moved as I matched the rhythm. I dreamed about ripping her out of the hot tub and fucking her in one of the chairs they had next to the pool.

Oh thank you Jesus! I could hear the guys coming up the stairs. Their conversations brought me back to reality. As difficult as it was, I let go and leaned back, still hard as a rock. I knew we we're probably getting stares but fuck it. I started to scoot around the hot tub to make room and realized that every time I moved her fingernails dug in my back just a little harder. I looked down and saw her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip. I bumped a little harder with the last few seats while she wrapped herself around me, digging even deeper. When I stopped she let go, sat up, and opened her eyes. There was sex written all over her face as she stared into my soul. I felt like she could see right through me. I knew I would fuck her so hard she'd walk bowlegged for at least a week.

We all hung out in the hot tub for a little while longer when Bill and Rebecca finally came up with all kinds of good stuff. I looked at Bill trying to see if they had already done it. He didn't seem to have that new sex smile, I thought laughing to myself. Rebecca set the tray down on the side of the hot tub and shushed me as they climbed in. They instantly went into their own world, snuggling and talking for a while before she got up and made everyone drinks. The drinks kept coming as the night turned to morning. I got to know damn near everything about Christina and with each smile another wall crumbled to pieces. I knew I had made the right choice, even if it did damn near kill me. I wanted this woman, not just as a one night stand, but as MINE. We were the last one's left in the hot tub as everyone gradually left hand in hand with their new love interest.

"So I'm a firm believer in finishing what you start. How bout you?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I live my life by it!" I smirked, playing with my lip ring.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." She stated, grinding on me once more. This time she actually untied her top and tossed it on the ground as I pulled the sides of her bottoms lose. She grabbed it and tossed it in the same direction as her top, then focused on untying my shorts. I pulled them off my legs as she grabbed my junk making me jump back against the side of the hot tub in shock. My eyes quickly closed as I focused on the rhythmic motion. She pulled me up out of the water and started to suck. She def had a talent when it came to head. Usually it took me a while to cum but she had no problems making me reach the edge in no time at all. I settled back down in the water and leaned my head back as my body relaxed.

"Now if you want all of this," she said as she stood up and ran her hands along her body stopping to play with her self for a second, "Then you'll have to get tested."

I looked at her in shock. No one had EVER asked me to do that before and if they had I would've just snorted and moved onto the next girl waiting to fuck me. I'll be damned if she wasn't worth it though.

"I'll be right back!" I jumbled as I wrapped a towel around me and ran downstairs stopping dead in my tracks before running into a couch with Rebecca sprawled across it.

"Oh…uh…hi. What are you guys still doing here?" I questioned, trying to figure out what my next move should be. Do I stay here and wait for them to leave? But what if they take forever? Should I go to my room and make the phone call? Fuck! I really need to make that phone call!

After a few more niceties they finally left for Rebecca's suite, making me catapult towards the first phone I came to. "Hello! Yeah! Hi! I need you to send a doc up asap! No everyone's fine. No you don't need to call an ambulance. Just…Do you guys have a doctor on staff? Ok then could you please send him up right away! Thank you."

As soon as the elevator beeped I swung the front door open and scooted him inside. I explained my situation while filling out paper work. The doc was blatantly holding back his laughter. He asked me a few questions and then got down to business. Once everything was done we sat down on the couch again.

"I know of a 24 hr lab close by so I should be able to get the results back to you with in three hours."

"THREE HOURS! You don't think they'd move a little faster if they knew it was for a celebrity do you?" I pleaded.

"They might but do you want them to figure out who this is for and get it 30 minutes sooner or have a fake name on it and reduce the risk of information leakage?" He questioned, eyeing me with skepticism.

"I guess I'll use the fake name." I solemnly replied as my hopes of getting some tonight shattered.

"OK then. I'll get these to the lab and as soon as they get your results I'll let you know."

"Thank you so much doc. I really appreciate this."

"I'll see you in about three hours." he said as he closed the door behind him.

I walked back up to the roof and climbed in with her.

"Where in the hell did you go for so long?"

"Just getting some tests done." I answered.

She busted out laughing.

"You had a doc come to your room and run the tests at five o'clock in the morning!"

"You're damn straight I did!" I said with a smile on my face, proud of all I had accomplished in a day. I found a hot woman, had a successful show, got tested, hung with my friends, along with at least 25 other things, and that's just off the top of my head. I had been a busy man in the last 18 hrs. I climbed back out with her hand in mine. "The sun will be out soon. Let's go watch a movie while we wait to hear back."

I wrapped her up in a towel and grabbed our suits from the ground. We walked downstairs and headed straight for my room. As I flipped on the TV, she plopped down stomach first on the bed, throwing the wet towel on the floor. When I turned around and saw her naked I had to use every once of control again to keep myself from climbing on top and fucking her from behind.

"Come here." She said as she sat up on her knees and grabbed the remote control out of my hand. She kissed every part of me softly.

"Damn I want to make love to you so bad!" I said, realizing what had come out of my mouth as soon as the sentence finished.

"Make love?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

I didn't even question it.

"That's what I said. Make love." I spoke the words one more time just to make sure she knew I meant it.

She pulled me in close as she kissed me. Our tongues touching for a second before she gently bit my lip. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

Leaning in close she whispered in my ear, "As soon as that doc comes back you can make love to me as many times as you want."

We laid down on the bed with the pillows fluffed up around us and the covers loosely draped over our legs. She took the remote and started trying to find something good on TV.

"Just order a movie."

"You're money, you decide." She said as she handed me the remote.

I didn't care so I chose some obscure movie I had never heard of, which was apparently a comedy. I smiled every time she laughed. I wasn't even paying attention to the thing, I just watched her, watched her laugh, smile, breath. It made me want to spend eternity with this woman and I could careless if my brain told me I had lost it.


	25. When LaughterLoving Aphrodite Saw Him

Rebecca's POV

The drinks were flowing freely, inhibitions nonexistent. The urge to pull Bill into a secluded corner grew with each minute as liquid courage crashed through me. I watched his every move, placed every little quirk into my psyche. Tom and Christina laughed in the corner as an unshared moment passed between them.

"And what exactly is so funny over there?" I questioned, sliding out of Bill's lap and into the seat next to him.

Christina spoke up filling me in on the dirty daydream that almost killed the band's rehearsal, my eyebrows shooting toward the sky at all the sorted details. My gaze shifted to Tom at the end of the story, picking up a faint blush before he splashed water on his face in an attempt to wash away the embarrassment.

"Well now I know…I suppose." I answered before a grin spread across my face and I shoved my fist across the open water. "Bump it bitch!" I suddenly yelled as Christina and I tapped fingers, busting out laughing. "Feels a little like dejavu." I pretended to whisper over the roaring water as I directed a blatant double wink to her causing a new wave of giggles to erupt. When the moment passed I kicked back, resting my head against Bill's shoulder, gaping at the stars in the jet-black sky. "Aren't they beautiful?" I sighed in his ear before turning back to the heavens.

"Huh?" He half questioned before catching on. "I mean _you're_ beautiful."

"Good answer sir." I smiled, surveying his features, trying to figure out exactly what this feeling was.

Was it happiness, unadulterated affection, pure lust, complete trust? It was just so hard to explain, almost impossible to put words to. I watched the balls of light twitting above me, my brain occupied with my current predicament. The need to decipher everything abruptly fell away as I decided to give myself over to fate. What exactly was the point in questioning this in the first place? After what felt like mere seconds I looked across the water and realized that Tom and Christina were the only one's left with us. When had everyone left? I swear I had only been out of it for a minute.

"We should leave these two to their own vices." Bill breathed on my neck, scooping me back into his lap before helping me out of the hot tub.

As we walked down the spiral stairs to his suite my stomach roared in disapproval.

"Could we maybe grab some food real quick?" I questioned before my midsection rumbled once more.

"Sure." He replied almost reluctantly.

And with that we were on our way to the lobby to pick up some munchies from the gift shop, which apparently isn't even open at 3:00 a.m. I could feel my bottom lip poking out in mock disappointment before Bill crossed the massive expanse between us in one huge step, suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. My breath hung in shock from the sudden movement. He squeezed me in tighter, holding me as close as humanly possible with out morphing into one. I could feel the water from his shorts dripping on my toes as we smashed together. He hooked his finger under my chin, luring my face to his before his lips hit mine. His kisses were urgent and animalistic until camera flashes suddenly brought us back to reality.

"Fuck!" He whispered across my lips before pecking me one last time. "You know, you did ask for them to send up some fruit when you placed the order for all of the nights provisions."

"You're so right! I completely forgot about that." I responded before yelling, "Race you to the elevator!" making a mad dash for the metal contraption.

The laughter that followed after me seized my heart before his long limbs caught up. We sped into the box before he pulled me into him once more.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He half questioned, his warm brown eyes peering right through me.

A shiver raced through me as an idea suddenly hit, the preverbal light bulb above my head blinking like some cliché cartoon.

"You cold?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Just a little." I replied, knowing that would sure as hell be better than the real reason.

He tugged me in tighter, the simple action warming me to the core as the door slid open to the living room we had just left.

"I'll see if I can find the grub." Bill called out as I heard him rustling around in the kitchen.

With that I plopped on the sofa, flipped the TV on, and waited for his imminent return. Frantic footsteps echoed through the hallway as Tom burst into the room at full speed. He crashed to a halt as soon as he saw me on the couch.

"Oh...uh…hi. What are you still doing here?" Tom questioned, unsure as to what he should do now.

"She's waiting on food." Bill answered for me as he walked from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate strawberries.

"Where's Christina?" I asked, not quite sure why he was in such a rush when she wasn't even with him.

"Oh, she's still in the hot tub. I just had to do something real quick…that's all…"

"Umm, ok." _Freaking weird-o_ "Maybe we should go to my suite?" I questioned, still eyeing Tom with suspicion.

"Probably a good idea." Bill answered, drawing out his words.

I pressed the remotes off button, tossed it on the couch, and we rushed to the elevator, happily leaving the awkward situation behind us.


	26. Rash Decisions Be Damned!

Bill's POV

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as I stared at the stars gleaming above, thinking back to a time when I had felt so alive, to a time when I had felt so safe and comfortable. It had been so very long since anything like this had happened in my life. It had been so very long since I had felt any of these things, much less all of them at once. When she was around I felt unstoppable! I could be a trapeze artist in the circus because there was always a safety net right below me. I could jump from the high dive because her words of encouragement gave me every reason to try. I could look at the world through rose-colored glasses because she affectionately placed them there with a peck on the cheek. I could laugh freely because she showed me the humor in our life.

Rebecca's words encroached my thoughts as I willed my brain to remember what she said.

"Huh?" I questioned before it finally hit me, "I mean you're beautiful." I tried in my slickest voice, hoping she hadn't heard the first response.

After what felt like and eternity we left the hot tub, knowing the glint I saw in Tom's eye all too well. It was a fun little escapade to the hotel lobby but I had really hopped we could watch a movie. I could've sworn it had been years since I last held her tightly next to me and I didn't want to wait for another second to pass. After collecting food from my room and encountering a very odd moment with my brother we traipsed into Rebecca's suite. Placing the strawberries on her kitchen counter I walked behind her and pulled her in close. Wrapping her in my arms I nuzzled the nape of her neck, her ass momentarily grazing my crotch. The brief sensation sent a jolt through me. My head tilted back as a whimper fell from my lips.

"Don't think I didn't feel that poking me." She declared with a devious tone as she intentionally rubbed her ass into my member again making it grow with each movement

Shit! I wanted her so bad but I didn't want to make any rash decisions. I needed to know more about her, wanted to make sure this was real before I gave up something I had been desperately holding onto for the last twenty one years. I knew what I felt but reality had an odd way of crapping on things and then her ass ground into me once more and rationality flew right out the window. I grabbed her in my arms, and darted towards the hall.

"Where's your room?" I demanded, that primal instinct alert and panting for more.

"Last door on the right," she murmured on my neck, her breath setting my skin ablaze.

I charged through the half open door and slammed it shut behind me with a swift kick of the foot. Reaching the side of the bed I tossed her on the comforter and instantly started peeling my clothes off as I stared into her eyes. All but my boxers gone, I tumbled down on top of her and started to plunder her neck and mouth, desperately wanting to taste her mounds trapped tightly under the bikini. With that a decision was made. The bathing suit _had_ to go! Flipping her on her back, I straddled her legs, tugging and pulling at the strings like a wild man until they ripped free. Before I was able to react she wiggled her round bottom, rubbing up against my flagrantly hard dick as it tried to break free from its confines. My head dipped back as I quivered against her, unable to move for fear of exploding right then and there.

Taking control of the situation once more, I flipped her on her back as I converged on her lips before pulling the garment off her neck and casting it to the side like a piece of trash. I tangled my fingers in her hair as my free hand wandered her chest, tugging and pulling on her nipple until it was so sensitive the slightest touch made her moan. Bowing down I licked over her erect mound before suckling on the other. Her body arched with every touch, begging and pleading for more. And believe me; I was more than happy to grant that wish. Untying her bottoms I ripped them out rom underneath her, kissing my way down her perfect body, stopping just short of her womanhood. The sumptuous nectar filled my nostrils as I gently kissed the inside of her legs, toying with her until she screamed out in frustration. I softly kissed her pink mound before delving in. The delicious honey that tipped my tongue made me greedy. Her moans tumbled out, one right after the other as I teased her tiny bud with my tongue ring. The urgency in her voice when she asked for more only made me hungrier. Her legs tensed around me as I ground her pussy into my mouth, her juices finally flowing freely, my thirst satiated, for now. I leisurely traveled up her body, kissing untouched territory as she trembled under me. Falling on my side next to her I watched her gradually regain consciousness.

An abrupt shift in power occurred as she grabbed my face, pulling my lips to hers. Kissing her made me ravenous all over again. She slid her fingers over my chest, lighting a blaze in my barely clothed crotch. None of this took me by surprise, but when she hastily shoved me on my back she had my undivided attention. Straddling my stomach she towered over me. Her body was a work of art and I was like a kid in the museum, I just had to touch. Pinching her swollen nipples, I watched as her back arched, urging me for more before she captured my hands and pinned them beside my head, imprisoning my lips for her every whim. She bit, licked, and kissed them before conquering my neck and then moving to my chest. Teasing me, she sucked each nipple before blowing cold air over it. She ground her womanhood into me as I started to match her rhythm, all the while licking and nibbling every inch she could possibly get to. Suddenly, she was gone and before my eyes had a chance to focus, I was free, the boxers ripped from my legs with blinding speed. She crouched next to me for a nanosecond before wrapping my cock in her fingers, my body jumping at her simple touch. She teased and tickled before her warm, wet mouth took me in. I twisted my fingers into her hair as her perfect tongue took over, gliding up and down before she focused on the tip. Working her lips along my shaft until I couldn't take it anymore, I finally exploded. My body arching towards the ceiling as my fingers knotted in her hair. She gazed at me sprawled across the covers before nestling in the nook of my arm. As I laid there, next this woman that had just blown my mind in just about every way possible, I had never felt so complete. It's something that I had always hoped for but never thought would happen. Maybe Lady Luck was on my side, at last!


	27. Another Day In Paradise!

Christina's POV

I could feel him watching me. If I turned and looked at that face after what he had said I knew I wouldn't wait for anything or anyone, including those test results. Instead I absorbed myself in the movie. I tried to take my mind off of his immaculately naked body next to me in bed, off of how good his dick had felt pressed up against me in the hot tub, but mostly I tried to take my mind off the fact that my body ached to be next to him. Just the thought of him going back to Germany tore a hole in my heart and I wasn't ready to have such an incessant need for somebody. I had no clue where this was coming from. It had been years since I felt a desire this strong, and that was exactly how I had wanted it.

When was it exactly that he crept in and stole my heart like the worst kind of thief? Like the type of bandit that takes your memories and keepsakes but leaves the Widescreen behind. How was it that he snuck in as I sat there, blissfully unaware? Did he do it when he pulled me in his lap at the trailer? Or maybe it was him ripping his guitar riffs while he stared into my eyes? Better yet, maybe it happened when he undressed me in my room, OR maybe when he undressed himself? I had no clue when this started but I knew it was there, either way. So instead of trying to figure it out, I just watched the movie. I watched and laughed, immersing myself in the damn thing.

The credits finally started rolling and I grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV. 7:30 am. I could see the sun trying it's hardest to squeeze through the black out curtains. We ordered some breakfast and ate in silence, half asleep. I was so tired but I wanted to stay up for him. Just as I put the last bite of waffle in my mouth the phone rang. Tom got up and sauntered over to the nightstand, scooping up the receiver.

"Yes. Hi Doc." I heard him say as my heart jumped in my throat! "No, you can just tell me over the phone if that's fine with you. I can come get the actual paper work in a little while. Right. Ok. Well thank you. I appreciate you doing this for me at such an odd hour. Uh-huh. Ok. Bye."

"Well?" I asked getting up from the makeshift table we had crafted by pulling the service cart up to the bed.

"Free and clear like I knew I would be." He said as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well I guess you can finally "make love" to me." I said putting air parenthesis around his own words as I walked up to his Grecian form.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me softly.

"As much as I can't believe I'm about to say this, I will anyways. Can we sleep first?" he asked with a pleading look on his face.

"You just read my mind! I'm so tired it's ridiculous!" I said scooting over to the side of the bed I had been on earlier.

He climbed in behind me and we laid there, our limbs tangled like a weeping willow. We were both out in a matter of seconds. That was the best sleep I had in years. When I woke up he was watching me again.

"Good morning." I mumbled as I sleepily stretched and then curled back around him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. You were smiling while you slept so I decided to make a game. It's called 'What's Christina Dreaming?"

"And did you figure it out?" I said with a devious grin.

I knew what I had been dreaming about since my head hit that pillow, and it was a damn good one at that! I could feel the grin spreading even farther as I ran though it in my head once more. He leaned over and started kissing me with such passion; I thought we might catch fire from the sheer hotness. I grabbed at him as we rolled around the bed. First he was on top, then I was, then he was, then I was half hanging off the bed, then we were on the floor with the covers wrapped around our ankles. We were going at it like animals. Fucking, sucking, licking, anything my heart desired we did. After a few hours we finally stopped, laying on the floor, him on his back, legs sprawled, me on my stomach, half draped over him. We pulled the covers over us while we caught our breath. Just lying there, our bodies limp.

After a little while of talking and joking he started to kiss my body, making sure not to miss a single inch. He moved his way down the entire back of me as I arched and moaned with every touch. After he kissed the bottom of every toe he told me to roll over. I quickly did as he said, in anticipation. He started on my forehead, kissing my entire face, stopping to make out with me for a while. Then he licked and bit my neck, scooping down and performing the same dance on my breasts, my chest jumping with every move he made. He inched his way down my stomach, licking circles around my navel. I was in heaven. Every nerve was on end. My eyes were closed and my body tense as he made his way across the incredibly sensitive spot between my navel and my puss.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Madame, Monsieur?"

I opened my eyes just in time to see his head pop up under the covers. He struggled to pull them off, looking at me.

"Were they knocking on our door?" he asked

"I have no clue." I retorted, with a shrug of my shoulders

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should we come back later?" I heard the same person say.

Just then Rebecca's voice rang out loud and clear, almost as if she were standing next to us. Tom jumped up and scrambled for boxers. He staggered this way and that as he tried to put them one while running for the door.

"What in the hell is he doing? And how dare he leave right before he hit's my most favorite spot of all!" I thought to myself as I listened to him talking to Bill. I grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head. Looking down I realized it had been what he wore to the concert. It smelled like him. As I inhaled deeply, I headed to the door.

"You better get back in here and finish what you started!" I almost yelled, pulling him back in the room and shutting the door behind us.

"Sorry but I had to see if Bill had the sex smile. I thought I heard something when I came down to do the tests but it could've been my ears playing tricks." He said with a laugh.

"Well as funny as that is, how bout we get back to where we were before you saw my best friend naked." I chuckled with one eyebrow up.

"So you had threesomes with her?" he asked as a devious grin spread across his face.

"Sure have. She's hot isn't she?" I said returning the smile while I pulled his shirt over my head.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, sounding concerned that I might be trying to trap him in one of those typical female things.

"Oh no. It wasn't a question at all. It was a statement because I know she's hot. And I don't play those sorts of games where I ask you some impossible question fishing for a compliment. When I ask something I want the truth. That's how Rebecca is too. It's one of the many reasons why we get along oh so well.

"Good to know." He said as he shoved me down on the bed, that spark of desire shinning in his eyes.

"Yes it is." I barely choked out before he ate me like never before.

"Holly shit!" I cursed, screamed and moaned until I couldn't take anymore. I took my hands and pulled his body up me. When he reached my face, we kissed while I guided him in. We made love again for what felt like hours. After a while we were both too exhausted to do anything else. He flopped on the bed next to me after wiping both of us down, and I quickly drifted back into dreamland.

**Jem- Falling For You**

Said there'd be no going back  
Promised myself I'd never be that sad  
Maybe that's why you've come along  
To show me, it's not always bad

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so

It's true I've become a skeptic  
How many couples really love  
Just wish I had a crystal ball  
To show me, if it's worth it all

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so

And I've got to be sure  
Coz it's been so long  
And I cannot take the pain again  
If it all goes wrong

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so

I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
[believe me my love  
believe me my love]


End file.
